Mr Levin
by g1rldraco7
Summary: Adopted from Mantinus. Forced into being a lab rat, Kevin becomes an outstanding citizen and a steady job at Time Paradox: Assisted Living Facility. But he dreams of a green eyed boy. What's Kevin to do when he meets the nephew of one of the patients?
1. Mr Levin

**Hello everyone I just adopted this story from Matinas.  
>So without further delay here is Mr. Levin now enjoy :)<strong>

In a laboratory far from anyone or anything within five miles all the doors were locked up tighter than like Fort Knox on Labor Day.  
>Inside were cold steel walls and thick cables ran along the seams and cracks as if leading the way inside the laboratory.<br>Soon we come to a main room where a one way mirror separates the center of the room like a tab divider in a notebook.  
>On the long cold table was the subject unconscious and strapped to an operating table with a table lined with surgical tools.<br>It was a young male maybe 17 or 18 with a long thick mane of shiny jet black hair covering his entire back easily.  
>His face looked like it was sculpted out of clay, his pale skin smooth and flawless without pimples or moles to ruin it.<br>Right now he looked peaceful, but once he woke up hell was going to quiver in fear when he unleashes his rage.  
>A tight black shirt hugged his upper body, showing off his muscular chest, his thick biceps and broad shoulders.<br>Faded torn jeans were covered in mud and dirt, hugging the young males' hips and legs to entice anyone who looked.  
>On the other side of the one way glass stood a man staring and observing the person in question as he was sleeping.<br>In his hand was the file about the subject, he read awhile ago and felt very disturbed from it other than it was a thick file.  
>The name-tag on the coat read Dr. Farlo who kept thinking about the term he came upon in the profile of the male.<p>

_'Alien Tech'_ sounded like something teenagers would use with how trends and fads change like the seasons.  
>Most likely a slang term for sophisticated technology obtained by illegal means or under the radar to be simple.<br>Why would be it be called _'Alien Tech'_ if it had nothing to do with aliens? Was there technology made by non humans.  
>The only aliens people heard about were either in movies, documentaries, cartoons, comics, science fiction books.<br>Besides aliens don't exist, they're made up right? The world may never now and it would be best to keep it that way.

All he knew was that his employer had a good reason for hiring special agents to get this subject as their guinea pig was beyond him.  
>Soon his assistant young Nicholas came by his side, sighing sadly seeing the subject strapped to the table like a frog in science lab.<br>He knew in his heart that this was wrong due to the trouble finding and restraining the subject since he was well hidden from them.  
>He trusted the doctor with no doubts, but he was starting to question the morals and ethics in this situation for personal gain.<p>

" Are you sure this is the right thing? I never doubted any decision you make, but I feel this is a mistake."

"We're doing this to prove that anyone can change their life choice. We're doing the right thing with the stuff he's done it would make a nun start drinking or a priest start smoking pot. Besides think of the money we'll get from this, early retirement."

" The money would help out in a big way, but still I hope this isn't a big mistake."

A strange and chilling sound brought them out of their conversation, making their nerves strain more.  
>The subject was finally awake and struggling against his bonds, growling for not being able to break free.<br>Farlo sighed as he sent Nicholas and Selene the female neurologist to enter the room and watch themselves.  
>The lights went on blinding everyone, making the subject hiss as his eyes burned from being in the dark so much.<br>The males' eyes were a rich dark brown that glared with such intensity it could crack glass and turn it into a fine dust.

"Where am I? Who are you and what are you going to do with me?"

Farlo entered the room shaking his head the at subject's reaction seeing he was a brute.

" Relax for we are here to help you. If you cooperate, this will be over quickly."

The subject hardened his gaze before looking toward the ceiling replying "Yeah whatever" as he sighed loudly.  
>Selene handed Farlo a strange control cane with the body made of rich oak and the head shaped like a dragon head.<br>It had two eyes that gleamed in the light like flawless jewels, one green and one red with the horn on it's nose yellow.  
>The three buttons had a weird symbol on each one for a specific action that seemed to be written in a strange language.<p>

Selene motions for Farlo to press the yellow button while Nicholas kept his distance from them and that cane Farlo kept in his possession at all times.  
>Farlo aimed the dragon headed cane at the subject, pressing the yellow button without hesitation making the subject scream and twitch in agony.<br>Every image and memory of his life that were precious and dear to him vanished as if nothing happened, but it felt like they were ripped out of his mind.  
>He soon went into a daze looking around the room, not recognizing anyone or anything he turned to the three occupants in the room hoping for answers.<p>

" Where am I and why does my head feel like it was ripped apart?"

" You are in a hospital recovering from your injuries. You were in a car crash, a sharp knock to the head is causing your slight amnesia. Don't worry you'll have your memories back in no time."

The subject nodded slowly understanding why he was here, but he still had one more question that would change everything that happened today.

" Who am I?"

" Your name my boy is Kevin Ethan Levin."

Thus revealing the subject's name and starting the story of Mr. Levin


	2. Time Paradox Assisted Living

Kevin was kept at the _'hospital'_ for two days for observe his recovery from the procedure.

Little did he know what they were doing to him in the dead of night where he was unguarded.  
>As he slept in a deep peaceful sleep, Farlo was carefully implanting CNA knowledge into his mind.<br>That way he'd get the job with no complications and pass any tests he would take with flying colors  
>The green eye on the dragon head cane remote made it easy to implant memories or information.<br>Nicholas sighed as watched Farlo press the green button, again showing no hesitation at all.

" Are you sure this is safe? How come you don't use the red button?"

Nicholas asked in which Farlo didn't turn around as the implant was complete  
>Farlo spoke in a cold, dark tone to end all questions until the right time.<p>

" The red button isn't needed right now. When the time comes you'll see it's purpose."

Farlo answered as he walked to his office for the night leaving his assistant alone with his guilty conscience.  
>The morning came with birds singing outside and Kevin was free to go home finally to a normal living area.<br>Selene escorted him to the parking lot where his car was parked during his time recovery time here.  
>It was a green camaro with a black stripe going down the middle of the whole thing make it sleek and sexy.<br>She handed him a piece of paper with the address to the ALF which was only two blocks away from here.  
>Then she placed the keys in his hand and gave him a warm smile even though it freaked him out.<p>

" Since your apartment is being renovated, you'll have to live here until it is done. Here are your keys and don't forget to come back after."

Selene explained as Kevin was scratching his head after she finished explaining where he would be staying.

" Don't get your panties in a bunch I'll come back to sleep here basically. Besides hospitals freak me out anyway.

Kevin unlocked the car and made sure no one messed with how he had everything set and not a speck of dust anywhere.  
>The camaro roared to life as drove to his next destination with ease seeing it wasn't sitting too long to cause any problems.<br>As he entered the parking lot seeing the different cars, he noticed the building was designed like nothing he's seen before.  
>Red brick walls surronded the facility with an iron gate seemed odd for an Assisted living facility and this was the outside.<p>

On the left side of the gate was an intercom and an old tarnished bell with a string hanging from inside it.  
>A little sign hung above the bell made of tarnished brass engraved with <em>'Non-employees ring bell for service!'<br>_He rang the bell which was loud like a church bell, scaring birds away and signalling someone was at the gate.  
>The intercom crackled to life surprising Kevin as a high feminine voice echoed out it cracking the speaker a bit.<p>

" Hello to the Time Paradox Assisted Living Facility! Someone will be right with you!"

Soon the iron gate creaked open like in the horror movies letting Kevin inside on a cobblestone path.  
>Past the dark glass doors was a front office and the nurses' station with white walls and marble flooring.<br>There was a living room with a huge tv, a red oddly shaped and designed couch near an open window.  
>A view of the trees and flower gardens were filled with birds and squirrels running around without a care.<br>A receptionist's desk was to his right so why not ask for Human Resources to ease his confusion of this place.  
>He approached the desk to find the receptionist was too busy admiring her metallic yellow painted nails.<p>

She was a young teenage girl about 15 years old with bright blonde hair that looked too good to be natural.  
>She had a light complexion with freckles on her nose with blue eyes that focused on something else.<br>He coughed loudly to get her attention in which she straightened up and fixed her hair thinking it was her boss.  
>Kevin saw her name-tag which read <em>'Gwenevere'<em> getting a very creepy vibe from like a stalker or a lunatic.

"OMG Sorry about that I thought you were Lancelot?"

Kevin winced recognizing from her high tone as he realized she was the one who spoke to him from the intercom.  
>She sure talked loud for a girl, maybe she's tone deaf from listening to music at high volumes and who was Lancelot?<p>

" I'm Kevin Levin. Where do you go to talk about getting hired here?"

Kevin asked wincing as he rubbed his ears hoping they weren't damaged from Gwenevere's voice.

" Oh you want to go to Human Resources and talk to Lancelot-I mean Lance! Sorry it's just you look just like him, just down the hallway to the right. I hope you get the job cutie."

She finished winking as she giggled while he walked toward the hallway rolling his eyes.  
>As he came toward the room he saw someone was talking to the manager of this place already.<br>It was a boy shorter than him with snow white hair shaped to a point on the back of his neck.  
>He turned around heading toward the door agitated about something frowning and muttering.<p>

He had a tan complexion that stood out against his uniform with red eyes which was wasn't normal.  
>Kevin saw the name-tag read <em>'Albedo'<em> as the young man walk past him not even bothering to look up.  
>Kevin shrugged as he went toward the desk seeing someone typing away on their laptop like a typewriter.<br>He saw a mop of gray hair flowing down his shoulders so Kevin assumed it was an older man in charge.  
>So he tapped the desk to get the person's attention seeing they didn't look up right away from his cough.<br>The person rose slowly from his seat only to shock Kevin wondering if he was teleported into the Twilight Zone  
>He looked exactly like Kevin except he had gray hair, dark gray eyes and 5 inches taller than Kevin Levin.<p>

" Hello can I help you with something?"

His voice sound just like Kevin's except for the accent making Kevin shake his head as he raised his hand out.

" I'm Kevin Levin and I was told to talk to Lancelot about applying for a job?"

Kevin chuckled as _'Lancelot'_ growled like a wild animal from hearing this and snarled.

" My name is Lance not Lancelot! I swear that girl needs to stop calling me that. Sorry anyway you'll need to go through Core Training to understand our company's rules and how we want things done around here. Follow me please."

Lance lead Kevin out into the hallway to another room further down the hall away from the patients

" What's with Albedo he looked pissed about something?"

Kevin asked which made Lance turn into a room and stopping when Kevin entered, he noticed a tv and dvd player with some desks in it.  
>Lance sighed as he grabbed a dvd and opened the case before he faced Kevin to answer his question at the machines were turned on.<p>

" Oh he's mad because he keeps asking for a raise and I tell him we can't afford it. Also he think I'm cheating on him with Gwenevere."

Kevin eyes widened at the response before speaking, he understood what made Albedo irritated more than usual.

" Oh you're gay? No judgement here."

Kevin said glad that Lance smiled before he setup the dvd player and the dvds to play.

" Okay you need to watch these to understand how we run things around here so enjoy!"

As the movies played Lance left the room leaving Kevin to watch them.

Kevin tried to stay awake, but they were long and boring, he also noticed this machine was setup to play multiple.  
>Soon Lance came to see Kevin was still awake even though some drool was slowly dripping down his chin.<p>

" Okay now after watching these ones, there will be a test after each video about this stuff so don't fall asleep!"

Once it was setup, Lance stood in the corner holding the tests as the first video started in which Kevin silently groaned.  
>Night finally came as Kevin was finally leaving after that information marathon he swore his brain was dead after those tests.<p>

He answered them no problem in which Lance told him to return tomorrow to begin job training.  
>Soon Kevin came to the hospital and went inside to see his <em>'room'<em> for the time being already set.  
>He changed into a white t-shirt and black shorts and fell asleep on his back on the soft cushy bed.<br>As he slept deeply Farlo arrived with the dragon head and once again implanted the CNA knowledge.


	3. Medicine

Kevin woke up to a bright new day still tired from yesterdays mind numbing marathon of training videos.  
>Watching boring, long videos and tests can drain people, maybe this is how they brainwash people into cults.<br>No complaints because today he would start job training so he had to be there before 8 a.m.  
>So got dressed in some clean clothes, ate some breakfast and drove of to the Time paradox ALF.<p>

As he walked toward the gate it opened with a loud rusty creak of it's hinges as if waiting for him.  
>Very weird, but he walked in as if it didn't bother him as they closed with the same loud creak.<br>As he passed the receptionists desk he saw Gwenevere and Albedo arguing about something.  
>He wanted to know what they were talking about, but it was in low tones so not to disturb the patients.<br>So he made his way to Human Resources to see Lance sorting and filing paperwork that was piling up.  
>He manages to complete half of it, as if sensing his presence Lance stopped his work to see Kevin.<p>

" I was afraid that videos made you reconsider this job."

Lance said as he placed the papers in the right folder and bin to prevent them from scattering.

" It'll take more than that to make Kevin Levin quit a job."

Kevin stretched making his biceps twitch and some loud cracks come from his back and shoulders.

" Oh a live one. I hope you get the job here. You're better help than the other creeps currently employed here."

Lance finished with a scowl on his face making Kevin wonder about the other employees working here.

" I'm guessing they make things worse around here. Speaking of which Gwenevere and Albedo are arguing outside."

Kevin regretted saying this because Lance's face went blank and he shot past him as a gray blur growling.  
>Kevin followed him to see once he arrived, Albedo back away eyes wide with shock while Gwenevere's were full of fear.<br>She went back to work shaking a bit while Albedo and Lance exchanged some heated words before coming back.  
>Kevin was bothered with the way Lance flew past him, he could have sworn his gray eyes had slits in them like an animal.<br>Maybe it was his brain playing tricks on him he was tired after all from the videos and he was low on water today.

" Sorry about that and thanks for letting me know. Otherwise it could like the Christmas party again."

Lance smirked as Albedo's flustered face and muttering inaudible things as Kevin chuckled before Lance started speaking again.

" Anyway your training starts today. You'll be shadowing the other employees that way you can get a feel for the residents and how we run things. Today you'll be shadowing Albedo and Mike so Albedo get Mike and start the training."

Albedo was about to protest when Lance patted his head, but he rubbed his head as Lance returned to his office.

" Hi sorry about earlier, I don't want to give a bad impression when I first meet new people I'm Albedo."

" Hello I'm Kevin Levin nice to meet you."

He gave a small smile and put out his hand in which Albedo shook before heading toward the nurse's station.  
>Kevin noticed Albedo's expression went from annoyed to anger when Lance mentioned the Christmas party.<br>Albedo went to the station where a large tray was set and looked at the clipboard for who has which rounds.  
>He motioned for Kevin to help him with the tray full of little paper cups and the cart had clean linen and pans.<p>

" First day of job training you get to shadow me passing out the medication and changing ivs and such if necessary."

Albedo placed a different combination of pills in each cup without taking his eyes off the list in his hand.  
>Kevin heard loud giggling as he turned to see what was causing the loud noise from the female staff.<br>A tall teenage boy walked in, who was taller than him with sparkly blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes.  
>Kevin and Albedo snorted knowing right away this was an arrogant pretty boy and a jerk to mention.<p>

The name tag read _'Mike'_ in which this would be a long day judging by the way he walked.

" Great timing douche. Haven't you heard of a watch?"

Albedo stated finishing filling the medication cups and made sure they had the cart stocked up for today.

" Says the guy who's doing Lancelot on his lunch breaks."

Mike smirked evilly as Albedo got red and went to move the kart as Kevin made sure Mike would be on his list on people to watch out for while working here.

" Anyway we have a new guy shadowing us today. Kevin Levin meet Mike Morningstar, the one person who can give you VD just by looking at you."

Albedo stated to Kevin who put his hand out nothing Mike was inspecting his hand before shaking it as if he was of low class of human.

" So you're Lance's twin Gwenevere keeps talking about? Well let's get this over with shall we?"

Mike started to push the kart with a small frown as Kevin followed him and Albedo down the white hallway.  
>So far the patients were friendly for the most part, some were asleep, some were watching tv.<br>Most of them were either getting washed up, eating their meals or doing arts and crafts to pass the time.  
>Kevin saw how each medication cup filled with such care and how the patients were monitored taking the medicine.<br>Albedo explained that certain medicines have different effects on people, one wrong pill and it could kill them or set them off!

Mike was too busy flirting with the female nurses who gave the sponge baths and changed the patients into clean clothes.  
>Albedo rolled his eyes in which Kevin and him howled in laughter as Mike soaked for grabbing one of the nurse's bottoms.<br>Setting and changing ivs wasn't really a problem since most of them were asleep as the needle was inserted into the veins.  
>Except most of the patients were freaked out, but Kevin was calm which was surprising since first day trainees always freak out.<br>Once lunch time came around Kevin sat next to Albedo in the lunch area for the staff noticing Albedo was sitting alone.

" You didn't have to eat lunch here with me."

Albedo asked as he bit into his tuna and egg salad sandwich.

" I'd rather sit with you than pretty jerk there."

He finished pointing to Mike loving the attention of the female staff at one table.

" I hate the fact that he works here. I'll be happy when you work here. At least I'll have someone to talk to."

Albedo sipped his Arizona Watermelon tea as he tried to calm down.

" Wait you don't talk to anyone here? What about Lance?"

Kevin saw Albedo shake his head sadly as he began to explain why he sits alone at lunch.

" Can't talk to him except after work, Gwenevere picks fights with me on purpose to get me fired. Mike is worse though when Cash and J.T. come to work. You'll shadow them Wednesday and Thursday for this week. Friday you shadow me and Mike again."

Albedo finished his sandwich and placed the wrapper in a bag before drinking his tea.

" So Mike is a two face basically? That must suck big time."

Kevin bit into his roast beef sandwich and sipped from his Mango Lemonade.

" You wouldn't believe how many queer jokes they say to me. Just because me and Lance are dating doesn't mean we do that here. It's against the rules and it'll scare the patients."

Kevin nodded showing he understood, but there was one thing that bothered him ever since he came here.

" There's something I've been meaning to ask you about, how come you have red eyes? I've never met anyone with that eye color."

Kevin asked seeing Albedo sigh before fiddling with the tab on his drink before speaking.

" I had hazel brown eyes before the accident. I was 14 when I was walking down the street and this chemical truck had crashed. I saw this woman carrying her baby near it when it was about to explode so I got them out of harm's way, but the chemical sprayed into my eyes and I blacked out. The next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital and the doctor was telling me my vision was gone. When I asked how I got here he said this young man found me and carried me here and his name was Lance. I never knew why such a studly guy would help me out, but I'm very grateful since he got me into this cross species organ transplant program and they found me a donor. Lance visited everyday and even stayed during the operation. When the bandages came off I could see everything better than before, but the weird thing is they never told me what creature the eyes came from only that it was a reptilian creature. When I was discharged Lance asked me to be his boyfriend and move in with him and we've been together for two years."

Albedo finished smiling at the memories before he blushed realizing where he was and cleared his throat.  
>Kevin smiled seeing how one accident improved and changed someone's life for the better rather than bad.<br>Once finished Kevin and Albedo placed the empty cans in the recycling bin and went to work again.  
>Soon it was time to go and Kevin bid farewell to his new friend Albedo as they walked to their cars.<p>

Kevin smiled knowing he made a friend and good impression to increase his chance of working here.  
>He got into his car and drove to the hospital unaware that he was being followed by a mysterious force.<br>The creature unfurled it's wings and flew in the sky to keep the green camaro in it's sights as it flew.  
>It's glowing gray eyes watched Kevin enter the building he was currently staying after working.<p>

_'So Farlo has another victim huh? I hope I can stop him this time.'_

The creature thought before it flew back home and start planning.


	4. Clean Up

Once again Farlo implanted Kevin with the CNA as usual while he slept into a peaceful sleep.  
>Nicholas sighed in his spot as his gaze went from Farlow to the only female employee here.<br>Selene was busy with her training exercise in the next room as Nicholas watched her.  
>He'd always liked Selene ever since they first started working for Farlo so many years ago.<p>

She was strong, beautiful, wild and independent like a lioness roaming the safari to hunt.  
>He tried to ask her out, but something always got in the way or he froze on the spot like ice.<br>Nicholas lived alone, but he hoped that Selene would be his, unaware she watched him as well.  
>Kevin woke up again feeling refreshed and excited about going to work even though he was a trainee.<p>

As he ate the food they left him, his mind wondered about his new friends Lance and Albedo.  
>Hard to believe that an accident with a chemical truck brought them together in a good way.<br>Still those red eyes were reptile eyes, but what reptile has eyes like that maybe a snake or lizard?  
>He finished and headed out toward his car when Selene called him and he wondered what she wanted now.<p>

" Thank goodness I found you before you left. You're apartment is all ready here's the address."

She finished handing him the address card with a map on it to make sure he didn't get lost.

" Finally I can go home. No offense it was nice, but like I said hospitals creep me out. Maybe I'll see you one again one day."

Kevin said as he entered his car giving Selene a slight wave before driving to the ALF as she smiled.

He entered the building to see who he would shadowing today and he immediately felt like growling at them.  
>One was a kid shorter than Kevin with an egg shaped head, beady black eyes and a vibe that radiated asshole.<br>His name-tag read _'Cash'_, what a weird name for a kid and his eyes went to focus on the other guy here.  
>The second was obviously the sidekick short, chubby with glasses, red hair and normal complexion.<br>His name-tag read _'J.T.'_ What kind of name was J.T. and Kevin knew to avoid them after what Albedo told him.  
>As walked toward them, they were loading a cart with different stuff for the rounds and they looked at him.<p>

" Well well looks like we get to meet the new guy Gwenevere's obsessed with."

Cash replied trying to look intimidating, but faltered as Kevin was unfazed by his look.

" Well at least he's not a fag like Albedo is. This is a what a real guy should look and act like."

J.T. replied as he made sure his uniform was on and he cleaned his glasses for the second time.

Lance appeared as if he teleported out of thin air, glaring at the two who stood up straight.  
>Kevin raised an eyebrow with a blank expression as Lance spoke to them both in a cold tone.<p>

" You two are on thin ice as it is! You already have two strikes against you both and quit bothering Albedo! If you step out of line again...YOU'LL BE GONE FOR GOOD UNDERSTAND!"

Kevin silently gaped as saw Lance's eyes change almost like slits. They went back to normal, but they a fierce gaze as he left to his office.

" Oh yeah today we'll be giving most of the patients sponge baths if they need it or not after changing them."

Cash said as he shakily started moving the cart down the hallway to the first room of the day.

" It's gross how most of the elderly wear diapers since they don't use restrooms, but someone has to do it."

J.T. said trying to lower his heart rate and calm down from fear of losing the only job he could get.

" You can't blame the elderly who have to be changed. Sometimes their body can't function right being through alot in life, but then it's not an exciting job, but it pays the bills."

Cash and J.T. were shocked, but agreed with him non the less since he didn't flinch from Lance's scolding.  
>So far most of the patients just needed sponge baths, clean clothes and changed the sheets for the laundry.<br>When it came to changing an elderly diaper Cash and J.T. were playing rock, paper, scissors to see who would.  
>Kevin sighed as he just did it no problem without paying any mind to the smell or amount that in the diaper.<br>The two idiots again were shocked that he did no problem and wondered if he was some kind of alien or robot.  
>Then he bathed the patient and changed the sheets to which he received a thank you as they smiled happily.<br>The rest of the rounds was okay until they came to one room in which shouts and guards were surrounding it.  
>Soon Lance came out holding his head seeing Kevin doing well for his second day and with the creeps.<p>

" Hey there Kevin sorry, but no need to see this room. The patient was unruly so I saved you a trip."

Lance rubbed his head again and Kevin saw he had a bruise on his right temple from a weapon of some king.

" What's with the bruise on your head? Did the patient do that?"

Kevin frowned as Lance tried to relieve the pain, but the bruise was turning darker and darker.

" Yeah he wouldn't take his medicine, but when I tried he hit me with a cane saying back away dragon!"

Lance frowned from the name and hoped the pain would go away for his head throbbed violently from the force.  
>As he walked away the rounds continued with no incident since the patients were in good moods seeing Kevin.<br>Kevin learned that Cash and J.T. were very rude with the patients, but no so much today for they were yelled at.  
>Soon lunch came around and Kevin went to his usual spot with Albedo which was away from the other employees.<br>Cash and J.T. asked him to go with them to eat pizza, but he declined politely as they just shrugged and left.

" Hey how did it go today?"

Albedo asked as he dug into his chicken gumbo and shrimp skewers making Kevin chuckle as Albedo just stared at him from his meal.

" Did you hire a gourmet chef? You're lunches always looks like the ones in food magazines."

Kevin replied as he ate his sliced up pot roast with potatoes and carrots with a Arizona Sweet Tea.

" Lance always makes our lunches before going to work. I tell him not to go to such things, but that's one of the reasons why I love him so."

Albedo said dreamily as he enjoyed his food quietly happy to see Kevin sitting with him again.  
>Kevin always wondered why his lunches were prepared by the hospital which was weird.<br>Soon it was back to business and the day ended as Kevin waved back to Albedo as he walked toward his car.  
>He check the address card to see the apartment was only a block away from the ALF facility.<br>As he drove to his home, he was followed by the creature seeing it had to do with Farlo.  
>Kevin saw it was a lavish condo than an average apartment which he didn't question or mind.<br>The inside looked one of those ads for those fancy interior decorators rich people hire for their mansions.

He shrugged to himself as he started making dinner unaware he was being watched as he cooked some food.  
>Gray glowing gray eyes watched him from the window unnoticed seeing this place was a fake condo.<br>As Kevin went to sleep deeply he didn't see the dragon cane aimed at him through a small hole in the wall.  
>This place was fake so Farlo could implant the CNA and see how the subject would react in a different environment.<br>Once he finished, he left to go sensing something was following him, but he just ignored it for now.

_'So that cane is where he's getting all the information. I will expose you for the monster you are Farlo!'_

The creature thought as it unfurled it's wings as flew back to it's home preparing for the attack on Farlo.


	5. Sweet Dreams

As Kevin slept he had an very interesting dream since normally his dreams would be about cars and random things.  
>Tonight though it would change his life for the most part and maybe for the better depending on how it went.<p>

_'Dream Sequence Starting Now'_

_It was dark and Kevin was trying to find his way out of the dark forest.  
>He knew it was forest due to there being a bunch of tries and crickets chirping.<br>He noticed he was 11 years old which was weird since he didn't remember the past  
>He didn't have a normal or good childhood which would explain why his mind blocked it.<br>_

_Being on his own made him learn how to survive and be cold to keep from being screwed over.  
>Soon a firefly came in front of him as if taking him in, it's body glowing a soft neon yellow.<br>Then it moved as if saying 'follow me' with it's glowing body leaving a trail in the air.  
>So he followed the glowing insect as it zipped past the darkness without hesitation.<em>

_Soon he came upon a clearing lit up by the moonlight like a spotlight in a dark room.  
>There was grass and flowers bathing in the moonlight showing their colors in full vibrancy.<br>On a tree stump was another figure sitting down and was surrounded by the fireflies.  
>It was a boy with a mop of soft chocolate hair that surrounded his cherubic face. <em>

_He had evenly tanned skin with full and soft cherry lips that accented his youthful appearance.  
>What drew Kevin were the intoxicating green eyes that followed the fireflies twirling around him.<br>Soon Kevin's dark brown eyes met the green in a trance as he found himself walking towards the boy.  
>The fireflies soon surrounded them both making the area glow with a soft hum adding to the atmosphere.<br>The boy got up and stood before Kevin, smiling as he placed a hand out to greet him properly._

_" Hi I'm Ben Tennyson what's your name?"_

_The boy asked snapping Kevin out if his trance with a smile on his face._

_" I'm Kevin Levin, where am I?"_

_Kevin asked as shook the boys hand, making the boy giggle and Kevin felt his heart stop._

_" That's a cool name you have. We are in a place where nothing or no one can hurt us silly. Anyway just relax and enjoy the view."_

_Ben said as he invited Kevin to sit with him and Kevin sat down as he took in the sight of the boy sitting next to him on the stump.  
>He was skinny for his age wearing a white shirt with a green stripe, baggy pants &amp; black and white sneakers to finish the look.<br>Kevin felt at peace being around Ben even though they barely met and he liked being here especially with Ben at his side.  
>Most of time he kept his guard up, making sure no one would take advantage of him to ensure his survival for the next day.<br>_

_It was soothing to know nothing could go wrong and that was something everyone should enjoy in their lives.  
>Kevin turned to see Ben was fidgeting with his hands, a light blush dusting his face when their eyes met<br>He placed a hand on one of the Ben's making the younger look up and his face turn even more red.  
>Kevin made sure Ben wouldn't look away from him as they spoke after a long moment of silence.<em>

_" What's wrong you seem nervous?"_

_Kevin asked as Ben shifted in his seat, sighing __as he went to answer the older boy's question._

_" I want to tell you something, but I'm scared you won't be my friend anymore."_

_Ben said as tears ran down his face trying not to break down Kevin felt his heart break seeing him cry and more smiles on his face.  
>He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears hoping to make them stop, but they kept running down Ben's adorable looking face.<em>

_" Listen Ben no matter what I'll never hate you or stop being friends with you no matter what I promise."_

_Kevin said seeing Ben cheer up as he rubbed his arm as he spoke in a nervous and steady voice._

_" Alright I'll tell you, but remember you promised! I.I.I like you alot, like like feeling and I hope you feel the same way."_

_Ben finished waiting for Kevin's reaction good or bad depending on how you looked at the situation.  
>What he didn't expect was Kevin to wrap his arms around his waist and bring against his body.<br>Ben squeaked as he felt Kevin's body and blushed heavily as he stared into those dark brown eyes._

_" Funny thing I like like you too Benji."_

_Kevin smirked as he brought his face closer to Ben's as the younger tried to wriggle free, but he closed his eyes along with Kevin's.  
>Their lips got closer and closer ready to connect when a loud <strong>RINGGGGGGGGGGG! <strong>interrupted a perfect kiss moment._

_/End of Dream Sequence/_

Kevin tumbled out of bed in a heap of blankets hitting the cold floor groaning as he grabbed his digital clock as it was unplugged it in one pull.  
>He rubbed his head as saw it was only a dream, A very, realistic, cruel, evil dream he had which made him wonder why his brain did that!<br>He sighed seeing his teenage body ache in pain from the fall from bed and he yawned and stretched as he grabbed his phone to see the time.

" 7:45! Shit I'm going to be late on my last day of training!"

Kevin screamed as he grabbed some clothes, his wallet, keys, phone, shoes and Axe Body Spray.  
>In a blur he was dressed and over sprayed the body cologne as he hurriedly locked the door to his condo.<br>Soon his car roared to life and peeled out all the way to Time Paradox Assisted Living Facility.


	6. Therapy

Kevin almost crashed reaching the parking lot with 5 minutes to spare despite him breaking the speed limit.  
>He locked his car and fixed himself as he walked into the building even though his heart was beating like mad.<br>Gwenevere was too busy sketching a picture with Lance on one side and Kevin on the other with her in the middle.  
>Kevin went to the nurses station to see Cash and J.T. goofing off instead of placing the medicine in the cups.<p>

Kevin sighed as he did the list while the two creeps were texting like crazy and yet who would want to text them?.  
>Once the cart was all set Kevin and the two idiots made the rounds still texting as Kevin did all the work today.<br>So far no complaints and the patients were happy chatting with Kevin which he didn't mind at all and he smiled.  
>He was nice, friendly as he listened to them, letting them talk about their dreams, what they like and didn't like.<p>

Even though most would say they're unbalance, he didn't mind being in their conversations since it helped them.  
>Cash and J.T. just changed the sheets and they made sure the medication was taken and not hidden in random areas.<br>Until they came to the one door where Lance was attacked the day before only it had an ominous feel coming off it.  
>Again it was off limits although Albedo came out holding a metal box that locked up pretty heavily with thick chains.<br>Soon lunchtime came around and Kevin sat with Albedo as usual ignoring the stares from most of the people there.

" Must have been a rough night to arrive here 5 minutes before work instead of half an hour."

Albedo said noticing Kevin reeked of Axe Body spray signifying he didn't shower at all.

" I had a really good dream, but my alarm went off at the wrong time."

Kevin said realizing his clothes were soaked in the fragrance like he sat in a large tub of it.

" Well it must have been good mine have been really weird."

Albedo said as he unpacked his fancy lunch for today made by Lance.

Albedo said as he unwrapped his lunch which was grilled salmon steaks with saffron rice pilaf and honey glazed fruit tart with a Vanilla Chai to drink.  
>Kevin's lunch was grilled chicken breast in a thick chicken flavored sauce with wild rice and strawberries with strawberry lemonade to drink.<p>

" Couldn't be any weirder than dreaming being in a forest."

Kevin said as he started to eat his lunch since he felt like he was starving every-time he had lunch here.

" Well my dreams consist of seeing a warrior cloaked in shadows. It's a dragonic warrior except the face seemed human. The only thing was I couldn't see him clearly, but I knew it's a guy due to him having a deep and smooth voice."

Albedo finished expecting Kevin to laugh or say he was weird, but Kevin didn't find it funny, he found it interesting.

" I know this may be weird, but did you draw it? I read somewhere that if you draw what you dream than it'll reveal something."

Kevin watched Albedo remove a sketchpad from his pocket and flipped it open to a page.  
>He placed the sketchpad on the table and Kevin gasped at the drawing before him.<p>

The figure had dragonic feet which looked like hooves with a thick claw on the back of the ankle ready to use for kicking.  
>The armor started from the thick shoulders all the way down to it's waist built to cover the thick muscles of the warrior.<br>Thick metal rings were on it's wrists, thighs and ankles to frame the nicely body with the 8 pack and big pecks covered by the chest armor.  
>The biceps were big with arm guards on, with the hands that had only 4 fingers with long claws, jewels were imbedded in the armor.<br>The head had two thick, huge horns coming out the sides of it's head with the helmet designed to surround the base of the horns.  
>The wings here half folded behind it and a long thick tail with spikes on the sides, curled around it's feet like a snake ready to strike.<br>Like Albedo said the front was dark enough not to see any facial features, but you can tell it had the armor on.

**(If you're wondering the design is the character Onaga from Mortal Kombat Armageddon just to clarify :)**

" Did you go to art school? This is really good."

Kevin said making Albedo grin as he grabbed the sketchpad and returned it to his pocket.

" Well it's my last day and I have to go see a therapist to help me with stress or something."

Kevin replied as he mixed his chicken and rice together to help him finish every bite of the food.

" Well you have to wait a week until the decision is made, but I know for a good fact you got the job easily."

Albedo said happily as the lunch was enjoyed before they finished their lunch at the same time.  
>Soon it was time to finish his training and Kevin felt weird not going to work for a week.<br>Still seeing a therapist seemed dumb, but hey the insurance company was paying for it so why complain.  
>He got into his car and drove away from the ALF to his therapist since she's the best in her field and no complaints.<br>He came to the building seeing it had a simple design as he entered the receptionist's desk was right there.  
>He was instructed to take the elevator and get off on the 12th floor and go through the third door on the left.<br>He reached the door to find it already open and being curious he went inside to find it was a normal room.

Therapists have one like this except this one didn't have any family photos hanging on the walls.  
>Only the degrees and awards filled the walls in an odd pattern or style if you could call that normal.<br>The desk was a weird color and only a laptop, the chair turned to reveal his therapist was a woman.  
>She had blonde hair cut short and blue eyes that showed kindness, all in all she had a warm friendly appearance.<p>

" Hello you must be Kevin Levin, my name is Saundra and I'll be your therapist to help you get through this ordeal.


	7. Meeting Saundra

Kevin just stared at his therapist as he sat on the plush green chair in front of her desk.

" I want you to be comfortable so we can help you get through this ordeal."

Saundra said as she had her pad and pencil ready to write what her new patient Kevin had to say.  
>So far Kevin just had a bored expression as he looked around the room not seeing any family photos.<p>

" I see you don't have family pictures displayed. Seems cold, but that's my opinion."

Kevin said as he noticed he many awards hung on the walls not in order at all making it weird.

" Well I do deal with unbalance people so why let them see my family. They may try to use my family for revenge because I couldn't help them. So far all of my patients are happy and function well."

Saundra stated as she opened the file that had Kevin's name on it which had all the information on him.

" It says here that you had a father, but he's not around anymore isn't he?"

Saundra asked seeing Kevin's face focus on what she said before relaying an answer.

" I was little when my father died. I don't remember much about him and all I know is that he died on a mission."

Kevin said shocked that he remembered that and so far he didn't remember much since the car accident.

" It says here that you were in a car accident a week and a half ago? No wonder you don't remember, but don't force anything, otherwise you'll hurt your brain more.

Saundra said seeing Kevin relieved that his memories were coming back slowly instead of none at all.

" I was shocked about that myself. I'm a good driver, but I guess stuff happens for a reason right?"

Kevin asked as Saundra wrote something down on her pad before facing him again.

" Tell me Kevin have you had any weird dreams lately? They say dreams are the unconscious mind trying to tell us something."

He asked seeing Kevin rub his arm as he explained his dream even though he felt awkward about it.

" Well I had this dream I was in this forest and I'm 11 years old. A firefly flew in front of me and signaled me to follow it. It brought me to a clearing full of flowers and there was a boy about 10 or so sitting on a tree stump. He was really cute and we sat there watching the moonlight light up the place. The next thing I know we're about to kiss when my stupid alarm woke me up at the wrong time and I was almost late for my last day of job training!"

Kevin explained still in pain from the fall as Saundra smiled at the detail he explained for his recent dream.  
>She stopped when she read his file more when it revealed where he currently applied for a job a week ago.<p>

" Are you working at the Time Paradox Assisted Living Facility?"

Saundra asked as she found it strange that they would be hiring new employees at this time.

" Yeah I started the training program which ended today. They told me I would wait a week before they would call to say if I got the job or not. I don't know why, but I get the feeling I already got it. So far I get along with the employees there why?"

Kevin asked while Saundra sighed sadly, making her face fill with annoyance as she started speaking.

" My father-in-law lives there unfortunately. He has an evaluation coming up to determine if he can live on his own and so far he's ruined the first two."

Saundra said clearly showing annoyance and anger at the man for his actions and Kevin felt some fear creep up his spine.

" What did he do to be there in the first place?"

Kevin asked sensing that it had to do with that patient with the metal door and attacking Lance

" Well he was plumber for a long time. For some reason he claimed that some creature was tracking him down which doesn't make sense. So since he was alone, my husband figured maybe living there would calm him down. He keeps saying that there's a dragon in the building watching and waiting. Last time we checked, his room had a metal door with thick locks since he would attack the employees."

Kevin's eyes widened as he remembered that day he was shadowing Cash and J.T. That room had a metal door with thick locks.  
>There was shouting and Lance coming out with a bruise on his head, the patient called Lance a dragon and struck him with some stick like weapon.<br>No wonder Kevin never went inside and go figure the hostile patient is his therapist's father-in-law go figure which was sad.

" You can't blame him though. Maybe he saw something on his job and it traumatized him or maybe something at the facility triggered a bad memory."

Kevin saw Saundra removed something from her desk drawer, a sketch pad with a coloring pencil set. She got up and handed them to Kevin.

" I want you to start sketching your dreams for me. Maybe we can recover more memories if you draw them or write down what stood out. I'm glad we're making progress and I hope that we can find out more about you so you can have a great life after this is taken care of. Sorry about cutting the session short, but I have to get dinner ready so until next time take care of yourself."

Kevin smiled as he walked out of the office with the stuff she gave him, Saundra smiled as she went back to her desk and opened her laptop.  
>She opened the folder that held pictures and viewed different ones which were mostly of her family and friends.<br>The one she stopped at was picture of her father-in-law in front of his rv with with his grandson and granddaughter.

_'Ever since that summer Max, all this weird things happened.'_

Kevin got into his car and drove to his condo again being followed by the gray winged creature was following him again hoping to see Farlo again.  
>Once Kevin got inside, he sat on the couch and opened the sketch pad to the first page drawing his dream which wasn't hard to do since it was still fresh in his mind.<p>

**( And yet I still can't draw Kevin as a black Loboan and Ben in a Red Riding outfit Grrrrr!)**

He was almost done surprising he was good at drawing, the only thing left was to add color tne problem was picking the right green for the boy's eyes.  
>Once that was done, it looked almost life like and then he drew his car on the next page in which he kept drawing until his stomach growled loudly.<br>Since he had a week off, sleeping in and seeing his therapist would take up the time well so he went to sleep and Farlo once again implanted the CNA into his mind.


	8. More Dreams and Confrontations

Kevin finished his dinner and washed the few dishes he used, dark gray slitted eyes watched him closely as he finished cleaning.  
>Kevin sat on the black leather sofa and watched some tv unaware he was being watched again for some weird reason.<br>Soon the creature flew away to another location he knew all too well as the night make everything get dark.  
>Nicholas was leaving the lab for the day, thankful he had the weekend off to relax and catch up on some things.<br>He was about to enter his car when he saw a balled up piece of paper near the tires which was very unusual.  
>Innocently he picked it up and opened it to reveal a list of names crossed off recognizing it was his family members.<br>The last one was his and soon he froze as he heard something behind him and he kept his back to the menacing figure.

**(The voice of the creature is Scorpion from the Mortal Kombat Series.)**

" Do you know who wrote that list?"

" FFarlo did. Please don't kill me, I did nothing wrong."

" You stood there and watched as my life was destroyed!"

" I didn't think he would do such a thing. You don't know what he's been through."

" So that gives him the right to take lives with no regard or mercy!"

" You should be thanking him for letting you live!"

" He took someone from me more precious than life itself! You're a dog loyal to a master who can't even feed himself! Turn around and look at what you've done!"

" NNO! Please I beg of you have mercy!"

Nicholas gasped as he was grabbed from behind by his neck feeling the heated gaze on the back of his head.  
>Nicholas vainly scratched at the claws that held his neck, but it only tightened more as a warning to stop him.<br>Soon bullets were heard as Nicholas saw Selene fire at the creature who was unfazed by the human weapon.

" Let him go you vile beast or I'll turn you into a leather coat and boots!"

" You think you're puny bullets can harm me bitch! By the way you have a lousy aim!"

The creature released Nicholas and sent him flying with his tail as Selene ran up and tried to kick him, only to have her foot caught.  
>She was slammed to the ground on her stomach and she tried to reach for her gun only to have her hand crushed in an instant.<br>She screamed as the heavy hoof crushed every bone in her hand, hearing him laugh evilly and clearly enjoying her pained scream.  
>She was picked up again and her back was covered in flames as the creature unleashed a stream of fire from his mouth.<br>Nicholas groaned as he got up to find his leg was broken as he watched flames cover Selene's back like a wave on the beach.  
>Soon Selene was dropped in front of him and since it was dark, only the dark gray slitted eyes were seen as he spoke.<p>

" This was just a warning. Tell your boss that I'm coming for him and to reclaim what's rightfully mine!"

The creature left them before the police and ambulance came as Kevin fell asleep in front of the tv as he had another dream.

_/Dream Sequence Starting Now!/_

_Kevin woke up in a huge field of flowers that seemed to glow brightly.  
>He was 11 again as saw that the fireflies were making the flowers glow.<br>He looked down to see Ben was asleep with his head on his chest.  
>His peaceful expression made Kevin smile and run his fingers through his soft hair.<em>

_Kevin looked up to see the stars shine brightly and form shapes of different objects you would normally see.  
>One was a rabbit, one was a duck, one was a puppy and the last one was shaped liked a heart<br>Soon he felt movement as Ben woke up with his beautiful green eyes filled with sleep._

_" About time sleepy head. Thought I would have to shake you awake."_

_" Silly jerk, after all the running we did it's no wonder we fell asleep here."_

_" Yeah well you ever tell anyone, I'll deny it. Benji can I ask you something?"_

_" Yes of course you can ask me anything."_

_"...If no one wanted me around, would you still want me?"_

_" How can you ask me that? I want you around all the time. Besides they would have to get through me to get to you."_

_" I just wanted to know besides you're all I got."_

_" You're all I have too. So what do you wan-"_

_Ben blushed as Kevin kissed him gently at first, Ben returned the kiss and found himself pinned by Kevin as he licked his lips.  
>It became more animal as Ben felt Kevin's tongue ask for permission, he let the wet muscle in and soon they were tongue battling.<br>__Kevin never imagined he would taste this sweet so he wanted more and t__hey separated for air and Kevin latched onto Ben's neck.  
><em>_Ben mewled and moaned as Kevin marked each sensitive spot he found on the soft, tan neck enjoying how Ben let him do so.  
><em>_Ben's hand went from Kevin's shoulders to his chest as he felt the other boys body react to his soft touch and curious fingers._

_Kevin moaned as he felt his need rise to dangerous levels as he ground his hips into Ben's, making their moans grow in volume.  
>Ben was about to scream when Kevin kissed him again and they both climaxed as they fell asleep again listening to each others heartbeat.<em>

_/ End of Dream Sequence./_

Kevin woke up to see it was 12 and he made a mess in his sheets and boxers which didn't feel good due to the situation.  
>He blushed brightly for having a wet dream about a boy he met a long time ago, but where was the boy now?<br>He showered, washed the sheets and felt better than he ever did before the car accident that changed his life.  
>He ordered a pizza and went to the garage to work on his car to see if anything needed work or an upgrade.<p>

Before he did any of that, he drew his dream in the sketch pad his therapist gave him yesterday.  
>The first on was of him and Ben sleeping, then the next was of them kissing as the fireflies surrounded them.<br>The last one was of the boy in a casual pose surrounded by many different flowers with a smile.


	9. House Call

So the week went by and Kevin was waiting the call from the AFL to see if he got the job or not.  
>He kept deciding whether or not to bring his sketches to Saundra because it was giving him a headache.<br>So far during the week he was able to upgrade his car nicely, catch up on sleep and get into shape.  
>Normally people would go loopy for not working for a week, but Kevin was glad to have a nice vacation.<br>He was talking to his therapist who noticed how nervous he was which normally he would be calm.

" Relax Kevin I'm sure you'll get the job and you're over qualified for this position."

Saundra said to calm Kevin's nerves, she didn't like how nervous he was over a phone call.

" Yeah well what if I don't? The only other thing I could work as is a mechanic."

Kevin noticed Saundra made some tea and he drank some which helped with his nerves a bit.

" Well Kevin have you had any more interesting dreams since last I saw you?"

Saundra was sharpening her wooden pencil and had her eraser ready for any mistakes.

" Well I dreamed about the boy again. This time we were in a field of flowers star gazing. We talked about random things, followed by a kiss and then we fell asleep and then I woke up."

Saundra wrote down every detail of Kevin's recent dream while it was still fresh in her mind.

" Well I see your memory is coming back. Very good for a trauma case. You don't flaunt your sexual preference like most teenagers do."

Kevin smiled from her comment and he sat back in the chair, his muscles tanking him for finally loosening up.

" Well it's none of their business unless they ask. Why broadcast something people would be offended by and I don't see why homosexuality is hated anyway."

Kevin always kept his business to himself since he was paranoid and he didn't really trust anyone.

" Alot of them don't understand due to religion and prejudice, narrow minded people. Back then there were no laws stating the gays had rights. I just wish my son would admit he's gay instead of pretending to be straight."

Kevin's eyes widened as he leaned forward after hearing this from his therapist.

" I didn't know you had a son?"

Well this was interesting, Kevin found himself wondering her son looked like and how he acted.

" Yes I do. He's such a sweet and kind boy with a heart of gold. He shows the signs of homosexuality, but my niece is making it harder for him."

Saundra said as she noticed Kevin's suddenly interest in her son even though they haven't met yet.

" I'm guessing she's bossy and forcing him to go out with girls?"

Saundra was shocked that Kevin hit the nail on the head, she wondered if he was psychic.

" Right on the nose. I love my niece very much, but her and my son would argue so much when they were little. She has a friend to set up my son with, but she's not right for him considering she's just like Gwen."

Saundra sighed as she wrote down some notes so she wouldn't forget later on.

" He sounds stubborn and sorry you never said his name."

Kevin asked as he felt his heart rate increase and joy rushing through his system.

" Oh sorry about that, well his name is-"

The intercom buzzed interrupting their conversation.

_'Sorry about the interruption, but you have an urgent message!'_

" Excuse me Kevin, yes what is the message?"

Saundra took a deep breath as she wondered what happened now.

_'It seems you're needed at the Time Paradox AFL about your father in law.'_

" Oh lord what has he done this time?"

Her mind ran wild with horrid images of chaos her father-in-law was causing.

_'They didn't say, but for you to come and be quick about it. That is all.'_

Saundra relased the button on her intercom as Kevin scratched his head.

" Sorry Kevin, but I have to end our session early."

Kevin noticed she was nervous and scared as she sloppily packed her purse.

" Let me go with you. Maybe I can help out."

So Saundra and Kevin left in their own cars to the AFL and made in now even though the traffic was bad.  
>Once they arrived security was all over the place checking each of the patients and making sure no one left.<br>Gwenevere was upset saying she had to get home to watch her favorite tv show since it was a new episode.  
>Saundra and Kevin walked down the hallway to see the metal door had more guards around it than usual.<br>Albedo was there bandaging Lance's arm which made alot of blood until he finished and saw Kevin.

" Kevin Levin, long time no see my friend."

" Yeah I know. I was expecting a call from you guys."

" Well I'll save you the time, you got the job and you start Monday."

Kevin had a huge grin on his face and Saundra patted his shoulder.

" Congratulations Kevin. What's going on with my father in law?"

Lance winced as Albedo cleaned the wound on his arm as he faced Saundra.

" Well I was delivering his medication and papers for his interview. Everything was going fine until Lance came in with his schedule. Somehow he brought out a plasma sword and thought I was a spy for some dragon and went to attack me when Lance took the attack in his arm. Luckily it didn't damage anything major. Right now his grandson is talking to him trying to calm him down."

" Why don't you go in Kevin, I have a feeling you're the one to fix this."

Kevin just nodded and was shocked to see it was the locked metal door, he took a deep breath and turned the knob to hear low rushed voices.  
>What he saw as he entered the room turned his world and brain upside down may have revived all his previously missing memories.<p> 


	10. What are the Odds?

Kevin readied his nerves as he entered the room to find two people arguing not caring everyone in the whole building and area can hear them.  
>Well technically there was an elder man with white hair, blue eyes and chubby wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with dark brown pants.<br>Kevin assumed this was Max, his therapist's father-in-law he heard so much about in such a short time which explains the metal door.  
>The other a short angelic form of a teenage male with short chocolate brown hair, perfectly tan skin, wearing a green jacket with a black shirt and jeans.<br>Kevin felt everything stop as heard the teen speak to the elder man shocked that anyone would to their grandfather in such a manner.  
>His voice was clear, smooth and soft like the finest silk ever made even though the owner was annoyed at moment at the elder man.<p>

" Grandpa Max how do you expect to leave if you attack the people trying to help you?"

" No one listens to me, the dragon has them under his claws like puppets!"

" There is no dragon here! You're lucky they aren't trying to sue you for assault! You're just proving that you're crazy!"

Kevin felt his anger spike at the tone the young man before him was using to talk to his grandfather.

" HEY! Don't talk to your grandfather like that!"

The shorter male turned to chew out who scolded him only for vibrant green eyes to gaze into dark brown ones.  
>Kevin froze as those green eyes took him in, examining him and recognition hit hard like a tidal wave.<p>

" So you're Kevin? We finally meet after all this time and it's true what they say about you."

" What is going on here and why is Kevin Levin here?"

The young man asked as he felt his body put up his guards.

" Kevin Levin? You have a cool name young man. Kevin works here as a CNA and a darn good one. He listens and doesn't mind talking to us at all."

Kevin smiled at the fact that not only he made a good impression on the staff, but with the patients as well.  
>Kevin turned his attention to the shorter male, glad he was taller and wondered why he felt so familiar.<p>

" I'm sorry who are you?"

" This my grandson Ben Tennyson."

Once the name Ben reached his ears, Kevin screamed as a piercing pain washed over him scaring the other occupants in the room.  
>It felt like his brain it was being cut and torn open by fingers with long sharp nails as the pain made his energy drain from it.<br>Ben came up to him, worried as he placed a hand on his shoulder making the pain stop as Kevin stopped screaming in pain.  
>A warm feeling spread all over from the gentle hand of this Ben Tennyson and Kevin focused on the young man before him.<p>

" Hey are you all right?"

" Yeah I hope it wasn't a brain tumor or a seizure."

" What's going to happen to my grandpa?"

" This is serious since they can lock him up for good now that there's proof of hostile behavior."

" Please isn't there anything you can do? Are you close friends with anyone here?"

Kevin bit his lip at the request and he noticed the old man was scratching head before he started talking.

" Come on Kevin we all know you're buddy buddy with Albedo and Lance. They say you're the best thing that's happened here."

" I just got hired before I came in here. I'm not sure it's a good idea."

Ben felt a bubble of hope form in his chest when he realized Kevin could help them.

" Please Kevin I want my grandfather out of this place. If you help, I'll owe you big time no matter what you ask."

Kevin stared at Ben very confused about all this because Ben feels familiar, but where has he meet him before?  
>Seems this Ben knew him, but why can't Kevin remember him at all and those green eyes were holding back tears.<br>Kevin felt his heart breaking from the sight, it was like finding an abandoned puppy in a dark alley in a rain storm.

"...Alright I'll try to keep Max from being locked up, but you better pray."

Ben was so relieved he jumped up and hugged Kevin hard, shocking the brute out of his thoughts from this act of kindness.  
>Kevin felt his face flush from the contact, but it felt good and Kevin wouldn't this action happening on a daily basis.<br>Soon Ben released him after 5 minutes and looked at his feet while blushing as his grandfather laughed at his reaction.  
>Kevin rubbed Ben's shoulder as he walked out of the room to see if he could help at all and get to know the cute brunette as well.<br>Meanwhile at the lab Farlo was analyzing the data from his cane while Nicholas and Selene explained what happened in the parking garage.

" So this creature appeared and beat you both?"

" It was dark and this monster moved with grace and speed."

" He told us to tell you that he's coming for you next."

" I see... Well we have to prepare for the worst but something interesting has happened with our subject. Despite the fact we wiped his memory, one memory managed to survive "

" Does he remember anything from before all this?"

" So far he still thinks he was in a car accident."

" From what I traced from this therapist's laptop, it seems a boy he met long ago has been infiltrating his thoughts. I'll keep an eye out if anything suspicious does come out."

" For now we'll keep low and prepare to face that thing that attacked. Maybe you'll both finally see what the red button's purpose is for."


	11. Bargaining Chips

What was he thinking? He wasn't thinking at all, but who could think when a cutie is hugging you.  
>At any other time he would have denied of helping anyone just because they hugged him.<br>Actually he went through extreme measures to avoid unfamiliar human contact without hurting anyone.  
>Kevin knew being around Ben was familiar, but how is it he couldn't remember meeting this angelic beauty?<br>This was definitely going to drive him crazy until he remembered where he met Ben before all this.

Well whatever happened lead to this weird chain of events unknown to them was bringing them together.  
>Kevin's head was spinning, but being near Ben made everything peaceful, serene and how do you say complete?<br>How was he going to convince his new boss not to transfer a patient because he promised the grandson?  
>Kevin looked around the room and noticed no sign of a video camera or any video surveillance system.<br>In fact the whole facility didn't have any video surveillance in or on it which was either a good thing or a bad thing?

_' Looks like I just found the bargaining chip needed to keep my promise to Benji and maybe get a date with him.'_

Kevin exited the room to see Saundra, Albedo and Lance were relieved as he came out unharmed and also confused.

" How did it go in there?"

" You weren't attacked were you?"

" No his grandson help alot. He was very calm and no signs of being hostile or any more weapons."

" Max and Ben have always been close."

" Still Max has to be punished for all the drama and danger he has caused to the staff."

" Do you actually have proof of his hostile behavior? I noticed this whole place has no video surveillance at all. So technically you have no evidence to send him away."

Lance did remember they were suppose to have a video surveillance installed years ago, but it was never done.  
>Interesting how no one has ever brought up having the cameras installed until now with their new employee.<p>

" We do have written records, but you sure know how to use a weakness. You look like you want to make a deal."

" Even though I was just hired, I want Max to stay here and prove he is stable to be on his own."

Lance matched the smug smirk that was on Kevin's face, he knew he was the perfect employee for this facility.

" Well well smart guy since you're such a people person, you can start out as a security guard for Max. You'll be in charge of his eating habits, daily routine, watch him and record what he does and then we'll decide if he is stable enough to be released."

" It does sound better than sending him away. I'm glad you went in there Kevin."

Soon the door to Max's room opened as Ben came out surprised to see his mother while seeing his and Kevin's _'twins'_.  
>Ben stood near Kevin not liking the gaze from Lance aimed at him even though he knew Lance and Albedo were a couple.<p>

" Why hello sweet one, it's been awhile since you've been here."

Albedo jabbed him on his un-injured arm while Kevin released a low animistic growl and pulled Ben close to his body unintentionally.  
>Ben was bright red with a goofy smile on his face due to Kevin's scent mixed with Axe body spray made Ben feel warm and goofy.<br>Saundra was shocked by Kevin's reaction to Lance's comment, plus how Ben didn't resist as Kevin pulled him close as if protecting him.  
>She quickly recorded this before anyone noticed. Maybe Kevin could help Ben express his true self and stop being in denial.<br>Kevin released Ben once Lance and Albedo left to the main office and the lock down was lifted to let the employees go home.  
>Kevin waved bye to everyone as he walked outside to his car unknowing Ben was following him until he heard Ben call him.<p>

" Kevin wait!"

" Oh hey Benji miss me much?"

" Of course..II mean thank you for helping my grandfather."

" Don't thank me yet, I have to be his security guard and make sure he doesn't screw up."

" Still you made sure he wasn't sent away I want to thank you."

" Well you can get me dinner for now. You still owe me once your grandfather is released."

" Alright Burger Shack here we come. Relax I'm paying today since you've done so much already."

" Good thing too. I haven't been paid since I started working here, but I'll pay you back soon Benji."

Kevin unlocked his car and Ben got into the passenger seat inhaling the huge wave of Kevin's scent in the car space.  
>Kevin noticed the goofy look Ben had as he entered the car, maybe this Ben was the boy he kept dreaming about.<br>One things for sure, he had to keep his promise to help Max leave this place with a clean bill of mental health.  
>Kevin felt his mouth water as he drove them to the burger shack for a fun dinner of chili fries and sugary sodas.<br>Once the seat belts were on, Kevin drove him and Ben to Burger Shack for their quick dinner of greasy fast food.


	12. Chili Fries and Lies

The green camaro pulled into the parking lot of The Burger Shack that was currently filled with mostly teenagers.  
>Ben and Kevin exited the car walking side by side as they entered the building which smelled of fries and salt.<br>It was noisy with the chatter of teenagers talking about random stuff, video games,relationships if any.  
>The whole place fell quiet as Ben felt everyone's eyes on him and Kevin as they walked up to the counter.<br>Kevin glared at most of the people watching and smirked as they went back to their conversations.  
>Kevin looked over the menu deciding what to get since Ben was paying for both of them after all.<br>Soon lively chatter filled the room again as chili fries and other fried foods mixed with soda or whatever.

" Let's see I'll have the double cheeseburger with onions, chili fries and a large drink."

" I'll have a large order of chili fries with onions and a large drink as well."

Kevin grabbed the drinks and went to find a table in which he ended up getting a booth as Ben paid for the food.  
>As both teens sat down and waited for their order, the tension was thick until Ben broke the ice.<p>

" So Kevin it's been a long time. You turned out very different from when I last saw you. In a good way."

Kevin watched Ben fidget with the straw of his drink expecting Kevin to laugh at his observation.

" Why thanks Benji. You're a real cutie, but you've always been cute."

Ben blushed as he sipped his root beer trying to keep calm and make himself stop blushing.

" Really? II mean so what have you been doing for the past five years?"

Kevin thought about it before he scratched his head as nothing came to mind.

" You know I don't really remember since the accident."

" What accident?"

Ben was shocked and worried about Kevin, accidents are scary and most deaths happen as accidents.

" I was in a car accident about two or three weeks ago. I have amnesia so I don't really remember alot."

" Oh that explains why you don't recognize me. I hope I can help you remember."

" Same here. Although I'm surprised you recognized me."

Before Ben could reply their order was announced on the intercom and Ben offered to get it since he needed a refill.  
>Kevin's eyes watched Ben's jean covered rear move under the thick material as he walked toward the counter.<p>

_'Wow. Whatever you're doing Benji really paid off. Such a sexy creature and yet he's here with me.'_

Kevin shook his head as dirty images of Ben filled his mind which he didn't mind if wasn't in public.  
>He drank a large amount of soda giving him a brain freeze, hopefully to stop blood reaching to certain areas.<br>Ben returned with the tray of food and set it on the table as he sorted who ordered what for dinner.

They ate and chatted about little things until one chili fry was left in the chili box covered in chili.  
>Both males reached for it and ended up touching each others hands trying to get the last french fry.<br>The fry broke as they pulled back with a piece each for each boy and ate it not minding all the onions.  
>Kevin loved the touch, but he felt confused from the electric spark he felt when his hand touched Ben's.<br>Ben felt his face turn red as he tried to drink his reaction away only to get a bad brain freeze.

" Well enough about me, tell me Benji what have you been up to?"

" Well I'm on the school soccer team now and I want to help my grandfather get out of the ALF now."

" This can't be the only thing you're dealing with. Let me guess girlfriend trouble?"

" No no. I'm single, but my cousin won't let find someone I like."

" I'm guessing she's bossy and says she's only doing this to help you?"

" That's creepy you knew exactly what she said. And yes she is bossy."

" I never met her, but I wouldn't want to get her mad or meet her."

" Ben? Ben is that you?"

Ben froze from the other voice while Kevin turned to see who the voice belonged to and made Ben freeze up.  
>A girl no older than 15, Asian with short black hair, brown eyes wearing a pink jacket with a pink shirt and white jeans.<br>Her bright pink bag had leopard print all over it and she had a bag of chili fries to take home with her.  
>Kevin felt like growling since he saw something in her eyes he didn't like and she was focusing too much on Ben.<p>

" HHEy Julie! I didn't know you were here?"

" I just came to get a snack before going home to study. What brings you here and who is this?"

Julie looked at Kevin since she never saw him around here before, she assumed was an old friend of Ben's who lived far away.

" Oh I'm sorry Kevin Levin this is Julie Yamamoto, Julie this Kevin-"

" His date for this evening in which you are interrupting."

" A date? Wait I thought Gwen said you're not seeing anyone?"

" Julie right? Well Julie Ben and I were together a long time ago. I had to leave somewhere, but we promised to hook up again when I came back and now we are catching up so if you don't mind."

Julie narrowed her eyes at Kevin before leaving with a blank expression, Kevin smirking satisfied with how that went while Ben hid his face in his hands.  
>Julie reached into her purse and brought her phone as she dialed Gwen's number hoping to get some answers about this Kevin Levin she met tonight.<p>

" I can't believe you said that to her. You lied about us you know that?"

" From your expression, I figured you weren't interested in her."

" Wait what are you talking about?"

" If you were really interested in her, you would have trying to act cool and you would have corrected me out our date."

" You know that does make sense. I hope she gets the hint, but you don't understand. That is the girl my cousin Gwen wants to set me up with for awhile."

" Why don't you just say no to Julie and Gwen?"

" Julie and Gwen are best friends and it would be very bad."

" Well just stay near me and I'll protect you."

" I'm counting on that."

Once they got refills, Kevin dropped Ben off at his house and Kevin left to his condo to sleep with a smile on his face.  
>Once he was home, Kevin showered and got ready for bed to sleep happy about tonight and hoped everything worked out.<br>Farlo then used the dragon cane to insert the CNA implant into Kevin's mind and scanned his brain for research.


	13. Gone, but Not Forgotten

As Kevin in his condo and Ben slept in his house, it was a beautiful night as the stars were out.  
>The grey winged creature flew through clouds with something on his mind and in his heart.<br>Some mountains came into view and landed on a medium cliff which had a cave overlooking Bellwood.  
>He walked inside the dark cave until he came upon what looked like a room or a temple altar.<br>The torches were lit, casting a warm glow lighting a statue of a female dragon warrior carved in stone.

The creature placed his clawed hand on the statue's face and sighed.

" I know it's been awhile since I was last here my love. So much is happening and I am so close to avenging what he did to you. I remember the first time we met."

_Flashback Starting Now!_

_In a hidden valley were many dragon warriors male and female in different sizes.  
>Most of them were different species of dragon and elements of nature and science.<br>Some were healers, magic spell users and some just farmed livestock and produce.  
>They all listened to one leader who was the biggest dragon of them and the most powerful.<em>

_He was pale green with white parts donned with golden armor with black jewels set in.  
>Two thick bull like horns on his head with yellow eyes framing his intimidating features.<br>His name was Onaga and no one ever messed with him, his mate or his son.  
>His mate was a teal dragon with yellow parts wearing feminine pink armor with white jewels set in.<em>

_She had slender, curled horns on her head like a ram and pale blue eyes that glowed.  
>Her name was Cyan but she was friendly unlike Onaga who intimidated anyone he looked at.<br>Lastly was their pride and joy, their son who was a mixture of both his parents genetics.  
>Somehow he turned out gray with dark gray eyes with bronze armor with red jewels.<em>

_He had a thick mane of gray hair that ran down his neck in large jagged spikes  
>He had his father's build and looks, but he had his mother's friendly personality.<br>His first name was never revealed in human tongue, but his was known as Canus  
>Canus was the best warrior of all the young dragons in his group and he was Onaga's son.<em>

_He made alot of friends and was always flying around above the valley, but wanted to explore outside of it.  
>It was forbidden for any of them to leave unless it was necessary to hunt for food, medicine or undercover.<br>One day before he made his way to training, he heard a soft cry for help near the valley gates that were always closed.  
>There he saw some of the young dragons attacking a wounded female dragon since she was a color no one had ever seen, white.<em>

_He heard the word freak hissed and yelled at her as they threw rocks and tried to breathe fire.  
>The female blocked their flames and rocks with a red shield of energy surrounding her.<br>He landed in front her as he sensed her energy finally drop from exhausting her energy.  
>He roared and attacked the others in which they flew away back home in fear.<em>

_He knelt down to check her wounds and saw she didn't hiss or growl at him.  
>She looked at him with red eyes filled with tears of joy for someone helped her.<br>He gently picked her up and carried her back to his home hoping to heal her wounds.  
>His parents were shocked to see Canus bring home a white female dragon.<em>

_The female didn't speak, but Canus understood what she wanted by signals.  
>Once she was healed, she was given silver armor with blue jewels set in.<br>She had no horns, and she had a white mane of hair straight down.  
>Canus helped her train to fight like him and and harness her magic powers.<br>She always walked with him since he protected her from the other dragons._

_" You've done very well to keep up with the training. You'll make a fine female warrior and maybe we can fight as a pair someday. __Can you tell me your name if you have one?"_

_" I wanted to thank you for saving me that day. I thought no one heard me, but when you came, I knew you were my savior. My family was killed by hunters and they told me to come here to live in peace. My name is Mauna and I'm glad to have met you Canus."_

_End of Flashback_

He cried silently as he remembered that day vividly, his claws tracing the writing on the base of the statue.

_'Here lies Mauna, mate of Canus. She was a rare sight to behold and would have been a wonderful mother had her life been spared. She may be gone from this world, but she will never be forgotten.'_

He removed one of the black jewels on his chest-plate which was a pendant with a picture of himself with Mauna who had white scales and hair and red eyes.

" Mauna, Farlo will pay for what he did and I wanted to tell you I found someone. I know we will meet again, but I need someone to keep me warm in this world and I will never forget you my love."

Soon he returned the jewel to it's place and put out the torches as he flew away back to his current home.

**Well I hope you like this chapter.**

**Canus is Latin for the color gray.**

**Mauna is Latin for the color white.**


	14. Revealing

Monday arrives as Kevin wakes up to start his new job at the Time Paradox AFL.  
>He showered and made himself breakfast despite his nerves were going crazy.<br>All this stress was for a good reason as he grabbed his sketch pad and pencils.  
>Along with his wallet, cellphone and keys as he locked the door to start his new job.<br>He arrived to see Gwenevere was typing stuff and answering the phone which spooked him.

As far as he knew, she just either did her nails, checking her facebook profile or working on what looked like a voodoo doll of Albedo.  
>Kevin was greeted by Albedo who was preparing the medication for the day while Michael was loading bed sheets and pans.<br>Albedo handed him a silver key card and a code to enter Max's room since high security and all was placed on his room.  
>Kevin came to Max's room which had a padlock with a keypad and card slider instead of those one that has a old time key.<p>

He also noticed the security cameras were watching him finally after all this time of putting it off.  
>Kevin entered the room to see Max was doing pull-ups as he saw his clipboard and pen on the small table.<br>Max stopped his exercise and turned around to smile as he saw Kevin enter his room with a book.

" Hey Kevin I wasn't expecting to see you today."

Max said as he changed his shirt and placing the sweaty one in a basket for laundry.

" Well I'm here to make sure you don't try anything and to help you get out of here."

Kevin replied as he saw a photo on the dresser and before he could see it, he found a chair and sat down.

" It's nice to know something believes me. I just hope the dragon doesn't harm my family."

Max said as he was folding his clothes to put away for the week or so it seemed.

" If this dragon wanted to hurt you, he would have done something about it by now right?"

Kevin asked politely seeing Max check for something in the dresser before closing it.

" That's true Kevin, but why risk anything. So how are things going with you and Ben?"

Max chuckled as Kevin almost fell out of his seat from shock and mostly confusion.

" WWhat makes you think there's anything going on between us?"

Kevin asked curiously as he redid his seat and watched Max carefully.

" Well most of the people here have grand kids and they won't stop talking about you and Ben at the Burger Shack last friday. He was really happy seeing you again, happiest I've seen him these past five years."

Max said as he finished folding his clothes and putting them away.

" Is his cousin giving him any trouble or is someone bothering him?"

Levin asked guessing Gwen was still on Ben to hook up with that Julie chick.

" Well now that you mention it, she keeps trying to set him up with a girl who acts like her. I wish she would stop and it would make me feel better if Ben went out with you."

Max said looking at Kevin with hope in his eyes remembering how they acted last time with each other.  
>Kevin felt awed at this information, but he did promise to help Ben free him after all this time.<br>So work was easy since him and Max talked most of the time about things they had in common.  
>When Max took his nap, Kevin recorded his observation and then ate his lunch quietly.<p>

Soon it was time to go and he went to sign out before he saw Albedo being harassed by Michael.  
>Kevin went toward them and tripped Michael, making the pretty boy fall into the hamper cart full of soiled bed sheets.<br>Albedo, along with the nurses and patients laughed loudly as Michael growled as he tried to get out.  
>Kevin winked at Albedo as he left the building and drove to Saundra's office for their appointment.<p>

Kevin walked in the building and made his way to her office hoping no one or the cameras caught him doing that.  
>He sat down in the comfy chair as Saundra asked him about his weekend and how work went.<br>Time seemed to fly as they talked until it was time to go like the saying time flies when you're having fun.  
>Kevin handed her the sketchbook and hoped his nerves would calm down after having it for so long.<p>

Saundra smiled as Kevin left home and she opened the sketchbook, amazed by Kevin's art skills.  
>The first drawing almost made her heart stop, the boy sitting on the tree stump looked just her son when he was ten years old.<br>The next one was of his green and black camaro, one had Kevin and Ben as wolves running in the moon light.  
>Another was of them as dragon creatures flying around each other, their tails trying to intertwine with each other.<p>

One had Ben and Kevin sleeping in a field of flowers, followed by one was of them kissing and one of Ben in a casual pose.  
>The final drawing was of Ben as a teenager inside a heart with a question mark with the words Yes and No on each side.<p>

_' These must reflect what he's been dreaming about and it has to do with my son?_

_I wonder if Ben met him before because at the AFL they acted like they met before.'_

Saundra thought as she placed the sketch book in her bag as she went home and make sure she didn't leave anything open.  
>She got home no problem as she saw her husband Carl and Ben making dinner and setting the table.<br>It was an organic dinner of a soybean casserole, mashed potatoes, salad with celery beet juice.  
>Meanwhile Julie and Gwen where chatting on their cell phones about clothes, makeup and then something else.<p>

" Are you serious you saw Ben on a date with a guy at the Burger Shack?"

" Yes I am sure. This guy was a year older and way too hot to be from around here."

" Well unless you have a name and picture it doesn't really narrow it down."

" He said his name was Kevin Levin. Also that he and Ben were together a long time ago...Gwen?"

Gwen didn't hear Julie as the name brought up memories from five years ago on that summer road trip.

" Huh? Oh sorry I had to plug in my phone, low battery."

" I took a photo of him before I left. I'll send it to you now and tell me what you think."

The call ended as Gwen saw the receive picture message appear on the screen as it stared to load  
>Soon the picture revealed Ben sitting across from a tall, muscular boy with long black hair and pale skin.<br>Gwen saved the photo and then searched her laptop for a folder labeled Unknown Summer Incidents.  
>She opened it to reveal information and photos taken during that summer and one of them was Kevin as a kid.<br>She compared the two photos and almost dropped her cell phone from the shock as the case was scratched.

_' Kevin Levin is back and he's with my cousin Ben? What is he up to now and where has he been?'_

Gwen thought as she called Julie back and continued their conversation before talking about Kevin Levin.


	15. Connection

Saundra Tennyson ate her food slowly as her mind processed what she learned from Kevin so far.  
>His sketches clearly showed that he wants something or someone to clarify to those who don't<br>Ben kept showing up in them and how Ben reacted at the ALF was a major hint of these feelings.  
>Saundra noticed Ben wasn't eating his food and was mixing it into something weird and odd.<p>

" Ben is there something wrong? You know you can talk to us about anything."

Saundra asked making Ben shake his head as his eyes stop glazing over.

" I'm fine mom, it's just I have so much on my mind, mostly school and stuff."

Ben said hoping she would leave him be since he couldn't stop thinking about Kevin.

" I wanted to know if you met Kevin before because you recognized him at the ALF."

Saundra pointed out seeing Ben tense from the question and drop his fork.

Ben sighed before he knew she wouldn't stop until he told her so he did.

" 5 years ago when me and Gwen went on that road trip with Grandpa. We were in New York and I got in trouble at the hotel we were going to stay in. I ran off to vent my anger at the video arcade and that's where I met Kevin Levin. My first real and only friend who understands me. It was so much fun what we did together, but he wanted me to help him do something that would have killed so many people. I didn't and that's when we became enemies and then I never saw him again."

Ben said quietly as he kept the tears from falling down his face Saundra went towards Ben and gave him a hug.  
>Ben gave in and the tears fell as his mother rubbed his back as Carl was in the bathroom and came out to see Ben was upset.<br>He hugged Ben also and Ben smiled as he wiped the tears away seeing how his parents always knew how to sheer him up.

" It's alright sweetie. You know this may be the second chance you've been looking for and patch things up with Kevin."

Saundra said as Ben cleared his plate and placed it in the sink after Ben thanked his parents as he went to his room and looked under his bed.  
>He removed a small black box and opened it to reveal a photo of him and Kevin as kids, hot tears sliding down his face as memories resurfaced.<p>

" You're different from last time we met. I just hope you remember me soon and maybe we can fix this."

Ben said sadly as he went to shower, turning on his Ipod and speakers as the song You and I by Lady Gaga played as he got ready for bed.  
>Elsewhere Kevin Levin was driving around thinking about Ben, turning on the radio and soon he parked as a song played.<p>

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time, but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh_

_I'd give anything again to be your baby doll_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_You said sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_

_Sit back down on the couch where we_

_Made love the first time and you said to me this_

_Something, something about this place_

_Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy_

_Yeah something about, baby, you and I_

Kevin froze as the lyrics struck a chord in his mind and it hit hard as another sharp pain as the song played more unaware he followed by Gwen.  
>Gwen was confused because Kevin wasn't the type to listen to Lady Gaga or listen to normal music, but this was very informative to her I mean.<p>

_It's been two years since I let you go,_

_I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n roll_

_Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart_

_On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold_

_With a guitar humming and no clothes_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_Ooh-oh ooh-oh_

_Sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_

_Sit back down on the couch where we_

_Made love the first time and you said to me this_

_Something, something about this place_

_Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy_

_Yeah something about, baby, you and I_

Kevin groaned as he felt the pain get more intense and then it stopped, making Gwen stepped back in the bushes she was hiding until a twig snapped.  
>She froze as Kevin turned around and glared like an angry wolf looking around, thinking someone was following him, but he found nothing.<p>

_You and I_

_You, you and I_

_You, you and I_

_You, you and I, I_

_You and I_

_You, you and I_

_Oh yeah!_

_I'd rather die_

_Without you and I_

_C'mon!_

_Put your drinks up!_

_We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent_

_'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven_

_There's only three men that I'm a serve my whole life_

_It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ_

_Something, something about the chase_

_Six whole years_

_I'm a New York woman, born to run you down_

_So have my lipstick all over your face_

_Something, something about just knowing when it's right_

_So put your drinks up for Nebraska_

_For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you_

_You and I_

_You, you and I_

_Baby, I rather die!_

_Without you and I_

_You and I_

_You, you and I_

_Nebraska, I rather die_

_Without you and I_

" Benji, I know this may be weird, but I need you by my side." Kevin muttered as he let the song finish playing before he went to drive home.

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you._

Gwen was confused by Kevin's comment, but now she saw something she never thought was possible.

_' What does Kevin see in Ben seriously I can offer him way more that him!'_

This made Gwen feel bad for Julie since it looks like she has no chance at all to be with Ben.  
>Kevin Levin is in love with her cousin and this made her mad as she used her mana to get back home.<p> 


	16. Time to Pay

Two months have gone by since Kevin watched over Max and so far it looks like he can go home and be free to be on his own.  
>Kevin was glad since he can finally ask Ben on a date and today was the day of Max's evaluation and only Kevin was allowed in.<br>Saundra wanted to be there, but she had appointments all day, but during her lunch break, she kept looking at the sketches in Kevin's book.  
>She had a book open about dreams and what they mean and compared the information to how the sketches were drawn.<p>

" So if you dream about kissing someone, it means you may want a deeper connection."

Saundra mumbled as she turned to another page and gasped at her revelation.

" He wants Ben? No wonder Ben was upset at dinner, they must have been close, but they drifted apart. I hope things turn out better this time."

Saundra said smiling as she prepared to meet Ben at the ALF which was near dinner time.  
>Ben was waiting outside of the office, his legs aching from riding his bike there straight from school.<br>Saundra arrived to see Ben pacing back and forth and hoped he was okay about all this.  
>After an hour the door opened to reveal Lance and Albedo walk out first with some stacks of papers.<br>Then Max and Kevin came out, followed by a man who had a helmet on his head as he left the building.

" So what happens now?"

" Max Tennyson has proven to be stable and competent to live on his own and is now released."

" First he needs to pack all his stuff and say goodbye to the friends he's made here."

Max followed Albedo to his room while Lance had Saundra finish the paperwork.  
>Which left Ben and Kevin alone in the hallway of the building which was awkward.<br>Kevin watched Ben shuffle his feet before he looked up with a slight blush on his face.  
>Kevin noted mentally Ben looked adorable with a blush on his face, well Ben was always adorable.<p>

" Who was that guy with the helmet on?"

" All I know is that he's the owner of this place and he never comes out here unless it's really important."

" Well this is great my grandpa is free! I can't thank you enough."

" Well now it's time to pay me back Benji. You promised you owe me no matter what I ask remember?"

" Of course. Now what is it that you want?"

" Will you go out with me?"

"...Sure. When is a good time for you?"

" Well it's 5 pm so how about now?"

" Okay Ben everything is all finished and your grandfather left already to his rv. I'll see you at home."

Ben was stunned as his mother, but sad that his grandpa left already.

" Let me drop my bike off at home and you can pick me up."

" Alright see you soon princess."

Kevin left before Ben realized what he said and Ben growled as he rode his bike home.  
>Kevin drove home and showered very quickly using his fancy shower gel and deodorant.<br>He wore a clean set of clothes and sprayed himself with chocolate scented axe spray.  
>Once he had everything, he picked up some flowers and candy before arrive at Ben's house.<p>

Ben was just finishing his shower and dried himself off quickly to be ready for Kevin.  
>He sprayed some Vanilla body spray and put on a black shirt with a green tribal dragon symbol on it.<br>He slipped on some skin tight blue jeans and his green jacket to finish off his outfit for the evening.  
>He styled his hair the way he wanted and ran to answer only to pale as his mother answered the door.<p>

" Hello Kevin, are those for Ben?"

" Ummm yes ma'am and I'll have him back home on time."

" I'm glad you two are finally going out. Ben your date is here!"

Saundra giggled as Ben came to the door with his face burning red as he took the flowers and candy.

" Peanut butter M&Ms and Tiger Lily's how did you know?"

" Instinct now let's go enjoy our night Benji."

Saundra took the flowers to put them in a vase as Ben left with Kevin to the pier.  
>Ben noticed that Kevin smelled like chocolate and it made his mouth water.<br>Kevin knew Ben noticed his new scent for this evening and just smiled at the younger.  
>First thing they did was get some cotton candy and look at the sunset over the water.<br>Kevin got the blue one while Ben got the green one and didn't notice their teeth was colored by it.

" What a perfect night for a date huh Ben?"

" Yeah and I feel great, I just hope Gwen will understand."

" If she doesn't, you have me to protect you no matter what."

" I'm really counting on that, hey look corn dogs!"

Kevin laughed as Ben dragged him to buy some and then go on some rides to enjoy the evening.  
>Kevin had his arm wrapped around Ben and Ben leaned into him since it was getting colder.<br>They went on the Ferris wheel and enjoyed the view as it went in a slow circle to see everything.  
>Suddenly it jerked to a stop as all the lights went out and Ben latched onto Kevin's arm whimpering.<p>

_" The power just went out, relax and remain calm while we work to fix the problem!"_

The Ferries Wheel attendant announced as he tried to keep everyone calm, Kevin felt Ben hiding his face in his shoulder.

" Are you afraid of heights Benji?"

" YYes! Just don't move and I'll be okay."

Kevin nodded as he looked to see who else was on the ferries wheel to see Gwen and Julie were a seat down from them.  
>Kevin glared at them, he knew they were being followed and go figure it was those two girls or was there someone else.<br>Kevin returned his attention to Ben and noticed Ben was calm enough and interlocked his hand with Kevin's.

" You know I don't trust alot of people, but I trust you Ben."

" I feel the same way, I just wish this Ferris wheel would move already."

Kevin smirked knowing the two girls were watching them so he decided to tick them off more.

" You just need to take your mind off it with something else."

" What could possibly do that-"

Before Ben could finish his sentence, Kevin crashed his lips onto Ben's, making him gasp as a surge of energy rushed through his system like a tidal wave.  
>The taste of the sugar, corn dog and Kevin's natural taste made Ben's head spin as Kevin felt his heart stop at the delicious mixture that was Ben and craved more.<br>Kevin slipped his tongue past those soft lips and soon they were making out when something snapped in Kevin's mind and all his memories came back in a flood.  
>Kevin blinked as he remembered everything and who he was kissing until air was an issue and both boys separated as the cold night made their breath appear.<p>

" I remember now. You're Benji and your belong to me."

" So a kiss made you remember? I'm glad you remember me finally."

" How could I forget such a sexy creature like you and what we shared long ago."

Ben felt tears of joy run down his face as Kevin wiped them away as they kissed again and soon the lights went back on.  
>The Ferris wheel began to move again, the attendant of the ride smiled at the two and let the wheel keep going.<br>Julie was in shock at the hot kiss while Gwen was trying not to jump out of her seat in anger and strangle them.

**If anyone has ever seen the series The OC then the Ferris Wheel scene is where I got the idea.  
>I miss that show so much and I hope the fourth season would have finished, but it didn't.<strong>


	17. Scream

It was friday night as Ben and Kevin were walking along the pier holding hands.  
>Fireworks filled the sky as the cold air made Ben shiver and lean into Kevin for warmth.<p>

" So a kiss brought back your memories? I can't believe so much has happened ."

Ben said as he nuzzled Kevin's firm chest as they looked at the waves hitting the beach.

" I knew you felt familiar, but I couldn't remember where I met you before. Still I can't believe you gave yourself to me long ago, but I know why and...I love you Ben."

Ben looked into Kevin's eyes to find any sign of doubt or lie behind those words and he found love, truth and lust in those dark brown eyes.

" Well I know this may be forward with your memories and all, but can we you know?"

Kevin just stared at Ben and his request, sure it was jumping two or three dates, but who could deny those beautiful green eyes.  
>Kevin smiled as he pulled Ben toward his camaro and both got in without noticing Gwen and Julie watching them leave the pier.<br>The camaro sped through the streets, catching every green light and reaching Kevin's condo and Kevin rushing with his keys.

" Wow this place is awesome and HEY!"

Ben was dragged away from admiring the living room as Kevin removed his shirts and pushed Ben onto the bed.  
>Ben felt his face flush hotly as his eyes traced Kevin's sculpted chest and abs, his mouth watering as he removed his shirt and jeans.<br>Kevin growled as he almost tore his jeans off as he pressed a button on his stereo and music began to play as he pounced on Ben.  
>Only green and black boxers were on them as they made out and ground their hips together to the music.<p>

_Usher, baby_

_Yeah, we did it again_

_And this time I'mma make you scream_

_USHER! Yeah, man..._

_I see you over there, so hypnotic_

_Thinking 'bout what I do to that body_

_I get you like ooh baby baby_

_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Got no drink in my hand_

_But I'm wasted_

_Getting drunk of the thought of you naked_

_I get you like ooh baby baby_

_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

" Perfect song Levin now quit teasing and take me already!"

Ben panted as he removed Kevin's boxers and gasped as Kevin ripped his off like a rabid wolf.  
>Kevin had three fingers lubed up as he slid the first one in and nipped Ben's collar bone.<br>The second finger went in as Ben's hands traced Kevin's abs one by one and focused on his chest.  
>Ben moaned as he licked Kevin's neck, earning a soft groan from the elder as the final finger went in and assaulted his prostate.<p>

Soon the fingers were removed which made Ben whine, but moan louder as Kevin lubed up his cock and aimed it at Ben's entrance.  
>Kevin slid into Ben with ease and growled as he was to the hilt and waited for Ben to adjust even though he was going crazy from the heat.<br>Ben felt some pain since Kevin cock was bigger than his fingers, but once he moved his hips, Kevin began at a slow pace.

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like ah-ooh_

_Baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you want it done right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like ah-ooh_

_Baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna scream_

_Yeah, come on_

Kevin felt his control weaken with each thrust and Ben must of read his mind because he whimpered in need.  
>Kevin went faster as the hot tight muscles clenched around him, milking and hugging his cock very hard.<p>

_Kill the lights, shut 'em off_

_You're electric_

_Devil eyes telling me come and get it_

_I have you like ooh_

_Baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Girl tonight you're the prey_

_I'm the hunter_

_Take you here, take you there_

_Take you wonder_

_Imagine me whispering in your ear_

_That I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya_

_And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it_

_But you're so magnetic, magnetic_

_Got one life, just live it, just live it_

_Now relax and get on your back_

" Kevin, please...OH FUCK ME!"

That was the snap and Kevin shot off hard and fast making the bread creak and the head board hit the wall harshly.  
>Ben moaned and screamed wildly and ran his nails along Kevin's back as his prostate was hit each with each thrust.<br>Kevin growled like a wolf, losing himself to the heat and friction taking him into a new world of pleasure only for them.  
>Kevin howled and growled he pumped himself in and out of Ben and it felt like heaven as he stared into Ben's lust and love filled eyes.<p>

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like ah-ooh_

_Baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you want it done right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like ah-ooh_

_Baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna scream_

_Out, louder, scream louder_

_Louder, louder, louder_

_Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need_

_[Beat break]_

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like ah-ooh_

_Baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you want it done right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like ah-ooh_

_Baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna scream_

As the song was ending Kevin was pounding Ben into the mattress as they both were reaching their climaxes.  
>Kevin felt it coming so he shook his head and bit into Ben's neck, making Ben scream as they both climaxed at the same time.<br>Both males panted as they looked in each others eyes and felt at peace as they kissed passionately with their tongues.  
>The song began to replay and Ben whimpered as he felt Kevin harden inside of him and they started another round.<p>

Meanwhile Grandpa Max was cleaning up his RV free of dust and trash that piled up when he was gone for the past 5 years.  
>It was back to being shiny clean self and he was ready to dump the trash bag when he heard a the leaves rustling.<br>He checked his hidden holster and pulled out a plasma gun and aimed at a tree only to burn away the bark.

" You may be the best Plumber, but you are no match for me which we'll test another time!"

The gray winged creature landed before him, eyes glowing brightly as he watched Max carefully.

" Figures you would wait until I got out to fight me, still I'm amazed you kept up your disguise this long Canus!"

" There was a time when I was called by that name. It's Lance Lavigne now old man and I need your help."

The creature stood in the moonlight to reveal it was indeed Lance and the creature Albedo dreamed about.

" Why would you need my help?"

Max asked as he realized the dragon wasn't planning to kill him after all this time.

" I know who you are and who you're grandson is. i can't stop this vile man alone and why not ask help from the legendary Max Tennyson and Ben Tennyson."

" Alright tell me everything and I'll help you."


	18. Hard Decisions

The sun shined as the weekend started and signaled it was becoming afternoon.  
>Kevin's condo was devoid of noise except for the sounds of breathing and light snoring.<br>The lamp and alarm clock lay on the ground along with two cell phones in the sun.  
>The nightstand was on it's side four feet away from the bed and the sheets were tangled with both occupants.<p>

Ben was lying on his side with his face in Kevin's chest with both of Kevin's arms wrapped around him.  
>A smile were on both of their faces as they rested from their night of <em>'catching up for 5 years!'<em>  
>The creak of the letter slot on the door being opened as some letters and a thin package fell inside.<br>Kevin first woke up slowly as he blinked at the brightness in the room and then stared at the sleeping form of Ben.

Kevin carefully moved Ben so he wouldn't wake up and grabbed some clothes as he trudged towards the bathroom.  
>Kevin lifted the seat and sighed as he answered the call of nature and slowly waking up as he yawned.<br>Once he emptied his bladder, the toilet flushed and he washed his hands and then putting on a black t-shirt and some black shorts.  
>Soon loud knocking started him and Ben apparently as he called from the bedroom in a tired and annoyed voice.<p>

" Who is that making all that noise Kevin?"

" Who ever they are, they're dead for disturbing our peace and quiet!"

" Can you do it quietly? My head hurts along with my back and eyes."

"Yea dear. Try not to move so much and last night was perfect."

" Yeah I know is was. I hope we can do it again as soon as my back stops hurting."

Kevin chuckled as he heard Ben groan while walking to get the door to see who it was.  
>As he opened it, it almost smacked him as Gwen barged in with her eyes glowing pink.<br>Albedo just walked in rubbing his head and neck as if he was yelled at for something.

" Where is Ben, Kevin? I know he's here with you, he never went home last night!"

" WILL you keep it down! Ben's asleep down the hall and doesn't feel very well. Wait how did you know he never came home?"

" I tried calling him yesterday to meet me and Julie, but he didn't answer his phone so I called his mom and she told me he was a 'date with Kevin?'!"

" I knew someone was following us! I saw you two on the Ferris wheel and I thought the message was pretty clear!"

" How did you see us and yet we didn't see you? Do you have any idea how long it took me to convince Ben to move on? He was almost ready to go out with Julie without being reminded of you and I know what you two did long ago!"

" For the record, Ben was never interested in Julie so why bother setting them up? Why do you care Ben's first time was with me? You didn't trust me at all when we met at the arcade!"

Albedo cleared his throat, hoping to prevent the argument from turning into a screaming contest.

" I know this isn't my business, but it seems Gwen is jealous that you and Ben are together. Also she feels it should have been her, you lost your virginity to and wants you for herself."

Gwen just froze while Kevin snorted at the idea, but then it did explain alot and why Ben was nervous.

" What are you doing here anyway Albedo? I mean I enjoy your company and all, but is there a reason?"

" Oh I can't find Lance anywhere. I tried calling his phone, but no answer and he didn't leave a note so I assumed he came here. You need a box to put your mail in otherwise it'll get foot prints."

Albedo placed the letters and package on the table and soon went to make some coffee for all of them.  
>Ben walked in the room with just a sheet wrapped around his body, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.<p>

" Is everything alright? I heard loud whispers and why is Gwen and Albedo here?"

Kevin stared at Ben and felt his lust rise just seeing Ben like this and the love bites on his neck.

" Ummm...Kevin your nose is bleeding?"

Kevin raised an eyebrow before touching his nose and warm dark blood covered two of his fingers.  
>He walked past Albedo and cleaned his nose free of blood and made sure it stopped.<p>

" Pervert. Hey Ben I see you and Levin had some fun last night seeing you were on a date."

Albedo chuckled as Ben blushed and ran back to the room to change and Kevin glared at Albedo for making Ben put clothes on.

" If I wasn't so tired, I would beat you senseless! Oh a package for Ben and it's from Grandpa Max?"

Ben came back wearing the same clothes from last night and took the package curiously.

" Huh? That's weird it's addressed to come here, but how does my Grandpa know where you live?"

Kevin shrugged as Ben opened the envelope and it contained a hologram projector.  
>It made a series of beeps before an antenna came out and scanned Ben's face.<p>

_' Match confirmed Benjamin Kirby Tennyson.'_

Soon the antenna spun around, scanning the room in a wave of blue light before it receded back inside.

_' Room is secure for message. Message will commence in ten seconds.'_

Soon a small hologram of Grandpa Max appeared as he began to talk.

" Hello Ben, I bet you're wondering why you are receiving this? Well it seems my suspicions were correct for someone is following not only me, but you and Kevin as well. There isn't much time, but I need you to find Gwen and don't worry I have the Omnitrix, it's perfectly safe."

The message ended leaving them confused and Ben sat down trying to take all this in.

" That can't be true, I have the omnitrix stored away, what is Grandpa trying to tell me?"

" So Grandpa isn't crazy after all. Someone is after him, but you and Kevin?"

Kevin sat next to Ben and rubbed his back, hoping to calm him down and Albedo sat near Gwen sipping his coffee.

" I knew something was missing on you Benji. How did you guys remove the watch?"

" It was very difficult, but the Omnitrix was removed. It was around the time me and Ben started school and when Grandpa started acting weird. Who could be behind all this?"

" I don't know, but I have a scary feeling it has to do with Lance. Ever since Max was released, he's been distant and doing late night activities."

" Is Grandpa telling me to put the watch back on? What should I do Kevin?"

Before Kevin could say anything, the condo began to shake violently making the four teens take cover.  
>Kevin grabbed Ben and hid under the table while Gwen and Albedo joined them as well.<br>A huge blast tore the living room open as a man and woman came in as if searching for someone.

" Kevin get Ben out of here quick! I'll try to hold them so you can get away!"

" No. Ben has to go and get the watch, I'll stay and fight!"

" Kevin NO! I lost you once before, I can't lose you again after all this please!"

Ben cried as he hugged Kevin tightly and Kevin felt his heart break at the sight.  
>He brought Ben to face him and wiped away the tears which stopped at the moment.<p>

" You never lost me Ben. We will always be together, side by side, no matter what."

Kevin kissed Ben hard, not caring that they were under attack and then smiled as they both panted from the lack of air.  
>Ben felt his eyes become heavy and then passed out as a pink mana bubble enveloped him and it soon disappeared quickly.<p>

" I used a sleeping spell and transported him home since he would have left peacefully."

" Ummm thanks Gwen now let's go help Albedo before they beat him badly."

Albedo was fighting the intruders while the trio were talking and was kicking ass.  
>Hours later Ben woke up in his room and wiped his face free of tears as he went into his closet.<br>He moved a box and lifted a floor plank to remove a small box and opened it to show the Ominitrix.  
>He gasped as he realized Gwen teleported him and someone else appeared before him.<p>

" Hello Sweet one. Sorry to meet you under these circumstances"

Meanwhile we find Kevin, Albedo and Gwen in a huge laboratory locked inside a huge metal cage.  
>Kevin woke up first and looked around the area to find they were hidden somewhere.<br>Gwen and Albedo woke up trying to find something or a way out.

" There's nothing to pick the lock and were a good distance from grabbing anything useful."

Kevin stated before growling as someone walked into the room and he growled louder as he revealed himself as Dr. Farlo!

" Mr. Levin, welcome back home and it seems you brought some friends. Well this will make everything I've done worth while now won't it. I must warn all of you, this will be very painful, but you be unconscious before the extremely painful part begins."


	19. Revealed

Farlo keep typing onto his computer while Kevin was chained in steel chains due to all three of them being drugged.  
>Gwen kept trying to make mana, but all she could produce was a small ball of it before it vanished before her.<br>Albedo just growled because his head felt like it was being split open making him unable to think of a plan.

" You must be wondering why I have you here? Well it seems my plans have been altered so I had to rush some things."

Kevin growled as he kept trying to break the chains that kept him in place and he couldn't absorb the metal from them either.

" I had everything set, what should have been mine was in my grasp, but you Mr. Levin had to end everything because of one memory that refused to leave!"

Before Kevin asked, a hologram of Ben appeared and Farlo eyed it before it disappeared.

" I never would have guessed you liking men, but I can see why, this tramp much know some good tricks to tame you."

Kevin felt his rage increase as he snarled and make the chains loosen a bit trying to attack Farlo.  
>Farlo laughed until he was hit by a pink ball and glared at Gwen from the cage.<p>

" That's my cousin you sick fuck! HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM SUCH A THING!"

Albedo rubbed his head, trying to make the pain go away and hoped Lance would save them.

" You know my name is Farlo, but I am not the mere human before you for I come from a different time and a species of creature that would show how weak humans are! You see I am from a long line of royalty and the rarest of the aliens. Draconems were a powerful race of alien dragons and I was to be next in line for the crown until my nephew Canus was born. This cane I hold has the ability of mind control and manipulation which has proven very useful except it can't be used on the royal family due to their natural immunity. You see originally I was hired to help Mr. Levin here change his life, but it proved to be a cover for my real plans. For you see I plan to make the strong humans Draconems and cleanse the earth of the weak so the strong can thrive and I can finally be the ultimate king and you Levin are going to be the one to do so."

" I highly doubt that and I will kill you for talking about Ben like that!" Kevin spat with such venom.

Farlo just chuckled as Selene and Nicholas appeared before him holding something behind their backs.

" Now Nicholas you will see what the red button is for and the reason you knew what to do for your job Levin is because the CNA I placed into your brain is made of dragon DNA. Part one of the serum to make obedient Draconems. Selene, Nicholas please start phase 2 of this experiment."

Selene and Nicholas revealed two syringes filled with a glowing green liquid as they went towards Kevin.  
>Kevin kept trying to break the chains, but soon both needles slid into his neck and the serum was inserted.<br>They backed away as he began to twitch and shake as the effects hit him hard while Nicholas sighed sadly.  
>Kevin's eyes became yellow with slits as his teeth became fangs and nails became curved long talons.<p>

He wanted to scream in pain, but it came out as a loud roar as bones began to pop and rearrange into different shapes  
>He kept trying to fight it, but soon his skin became black with midnight black scales covering his body like armor.<br>Two horns grew out of the sides of his head and curled like ram horns with spiked edges like thorns on a rose  
>He growled as a long tail with a diamond shaped bone tip and wings sprouted out of his back with spikes on the wings.<p>

Gwen and Albedo gasped in horror as they watched Kevin's muscles become thick and increase in mass along with his body.  
>His face stretched into a long muzzle with a maw of sharp teeth as he stood onto two legs and his arms flexed.<br>Kevin felt his control slipping before darkness filled his mind and one word left his lips.

" Ben."

Farlo pressed the red button on the cane and the now dragon Kevin roared in pain as a dark red energy covered him.  
>He stood before Farlo, his eyes blood red and a spiked collar with glowing red lines formed on his neck.<br>Farlo smiled evilly as Kevin kneeled before him despite the fact he could have stepped on him.

**( Kevin's dragon form is the size of Ultimate Humongasaur in case you wanted to know.)**

" Behold the first of my perfect servants who will help me rule his planet with me as the rightful king. Now what is your name my pet and what is your purpose?"

" I am Kevin and my purpose is to protect my master and kill all those who stand in his way!"

Meanwhile Lance was explaining to Ben about his appearance and what has been going on with his grandfather.  
>Ben knew max wasn't crazy, but if anyone was told this then it did make them look crazy.<br>Still why was Kevin and Ben involved in this matter if it affected his grandfather the most.  
>Before Ben could ask a question, he felt his heart clench in pain making Lance flinch as well feeling the power spike as well.<p>

" Something must have happened to Kevin, my heart hurts." Ben said as he held the Omnitrix in his hand.

" It seems Farlo is starting his plan to take over your planet, I wished your grandfather was here as well. Looks like you and me have to stop him ourselves, are you ready to be a hero again?"

Lance asked as Ben kept looking at the watch wondering what he should do until he put it back on his left wrist and turned the dial which made it beep like crazy.

_" Omnitrix activated, calibration needed to function properly."_

Soon it glowed bright green as the dial turned back and forth before a green flash filled the room.  
>When it cleared the Omnitrix was green and black and actually looked like a real watch and Ben smiled.<p>

" Alright Lance, it's Hero Time!"

**Draconem is the Latin word for Dragon if you were confused.**


	20. Truth

Ben was currently being carried by Lance as they flew over near the hospital where Kevin and the others were being held.  
>Lance was following Kevin's scent which wasn't hard considering Ben reeked of him after they mated earlier that day.<br>Once they got near the ominous building, they flew into some trees and carefully walked from branch to branch.

Guards were crawling all over and their eyes seemed to glow different colors as they patrolled the parameters.  
>Ben looked all over until he spotted an air vent and Lance opened it with his claws as they made their way inside.<br>The lighting was dim and flickered, but the walls and cables hummed with electricity as something was draining energy.  
>The hallway was devoid of anyone and video cameras, but you got that creepy feeling someone was watching you.<p>

" So let me get this straight, your uncle Farlo has been using Kevin and my grandpa to keep attention away from his world domination schemes?"

Ben asked as Lance sniffed the air to make sure they were on the right trail which was hard to forget his uncle's foul stench.

" Yes in a way it does sound weird. He was next in line to be the next king because my parents were having trouble conceiving and couldn't produce an heir. Right when he was about get the crown and cane, the doctor rushed in announcing my mother was pregnant. I was their miracle child and I knew they loved me very much. I always knew my uncle hated me, but I was naive to think otherwise. He's responsible for the extermination of my species, I know he lead those hunters to us hoping to wipe out my family so he could take over and he took something precious from me!"

Ben shivered from the cold tone and kept wondering if it had to do with someone from his past, it would explain why Albedo kept thinking Lance was cheating on him.

" Before we go any further I have one question and you better tell the truth. Was there someone else before Albedo and do they have to do with his eyes being red?"

Ben stood there as Lance began to shake and some tears hit the ground as he spoke in a broken tone.

" Mauna was my mate and the only female I have ever been with. We were mated for 2 years before my 18th birthday which was when we would be the next king and queen. The night before the ceremony, the sounds of roars and blasts woke us up. We went outside to see hunters burning our homes and capturing most of us. We helped some of them escape except my father died holding them off as we went to find my mother and run. We couldn't find her and when we got close to escaping, Mauna kissed me and told me that she loved me no matter what. She chanted something and the next thing i knew I darkness surrounded me. I woke up after in a cave where a statue of her stands and I realized she put me into hibernation and hid me somewhere where no one could find me."

Ben rubbed his back, hoping it would calm him down and also that no guards heard him talking now, ruining their stealth attack.

" It's been 4 years since I came out of hibernation. The first two years I spent learning how to hide my dragon parts and blend in. One day I was flying, I saw Albedo walking down the street so I followed him and watched him save a mother and her child from the chemical truck. He passed out so I went to his side and helped him because he reminds me so much of Mauna. The reason why the guards have glowing eyes is because Farlo used Mauna's body to make the perfect dragon servant, but her eyes were donated by accident. How he kept them preserved is beyond me, but I managed to have them implanted into Albedo and we've been together ever since so NO I would never cheat on him although the Christmas party was rather kinky."

Ben growled as his face became bright red as he smacked Lance's arm which only made the dragon chuckle at his cute face.

" FOR the last time we were all drunk! I wasn't even aware of what was going on and even though I enjoyed it, that will never happen again!"

Ben stated as he kept facing forward as Lance kept smirking as the drunken flashbacks appeared and he knew Albedo enjoyed it as well.

" Even though alcohol was running through our systems, doesn't mean we couldn't have done it again. How could I stay away from that soft skin and incredible tight ass you have."

Lance smacked Ben's ample rear getting a moan from the brunette and pulled Ben's face to his seeing the blush form on his face.

" You know you want to. I can smell it on you, the longing of my cock inside of you and being ravaged while Albedo sucked you hard makes me want you more, but we need to save him first and maybe Levin would want to join in?"

Ben just felt like his brain shutoff and he moved to find himself hard from their conversation and cursing for not seeing a bathroom nearby.  
>Lance looked down to see Ben's problem and pushed him against the wall.<p>

" I can help you there unless you want to smell of cum all day I suggest you let me."

Ben couldn't think, one side saying this is wrong, but the other said why not Kevin doesn't have to know.

" For now let's focus on our current mission, I'm not a slut Lance!"

Lance shook his head as they kept walking to the office of Farlo to find anything useful.


	21. Plan B

_' Ben was pinned against the wall, Lance's claws pulling down his pants freeing his hard cock.  
>Lance brought out his as their cocks touched each other, making them moan with need.<br>Their tongues touched and pushed against each other as they made out in the hallway.  
>Lance's tail wrapped around their cocks and he stroked them hard and fast with need.<br>Ben had his arms wrapped around Lance's neck, moaning as they kissed each other.  
>Soon they both came hard, their cum mixing as it covered their cocks and Lance's tail.<br>Ben leaned back, panting as Lance's tail slithered and slide into Ben's entrance with ease.  
>They began to french each other as Lance fucked Ben with his tail and pinched his nipples.<br>Lance growled as he placed Ben on his hands and knees, removing his tail making Ben whine.  
>Ben moaned as Lance pushed his dragon cock inside him and took off at a hard and slow pace.<br>Lance held onto Ben's hips with one claw while the other squeezed and rubbed Ben's ample rear.  
>Low groans and moans filled the hallway as Lance took Ben raw not caring who heard or saw them.'<em>

Ben noticed Lance's eyes were glazed, his mind was focused on something since he was very quiet now.  
>Ben tapped his shoulder, making Lance snap out of his dirty fantasy and he sighed sadly since it was a dream.<br>As they made their way to the main lab, it kept getting darker and darker until they came to a door.  
>The thick metal had a Draconem symbol on it and a small slotted window with a huge padlock instead of a doorknob.<br>Lance went up to the lock and picked it open with his claws, making it creak as it opened slowly on it's own.  
>The sounds of hissing and growls echoed through the room with different colored eyes, glowing brightly.<br>Lance kept Ben close to him as some of the prisoners tried to grab him only to get nothing, but air.  
>Ben felt sad as the lights went on and in the cages were people or what use to people were chained up.<p>

" What happened to them?"

Ben asked as he watched a male and female huddle with a small infant in their arms.

" Farlo's experiments. He finds runaways or kidnaps people to use for his perfect dragon servants serum. There is a way to fix them, but until then, they are stuck like that."

Lance shuddered as the creatures watched him and just growled from his energy as they came to the next room.  
>It had a laptop with many wires and dozens of papers scattered all over and different designs with needles in a large bin.<br>Lance read some of the papers that weren't written in code before searching through the laptop and found out what was going on.

" It seems my uncle has been busy, this is a list of the most powerful people on the planet and Bellwood. It seems he has created a breed of dragonflies to inject the serum into the powerful subjects."

Ben kept looking through the different papers until he came across one that had a set of different numbers and formulas.

" Powerful people, does that mean Oprah is on that list?"

Ben asked only to get a loud chuckle from Lance and kept reading the paper in front of him.

" She doesn't count because her source of power comes from all the money she has. Anyway my uncle plans to create a race of super dragon servants using his cane. See the cane erases your memory clean and the serum replaces it with a blank one, a slave with no will and obeys whoever holds the cane. It's a survival of the fittest scenario where the weak die so the strong survive."

Lance kept searching in the laptop while Ben came across a picture of a large syringe with a yellow liquid labeled _Plan B_.

" Hey what does this Plan B have to do with your uncle?"

Ben showed Lance the paper and picture in which the information didn't make any sense.

" If I'm right then this is the antidote to the serum, but why would he want a cure?"

Lance wondered and Ben pondered about this before he turned to the Omnitrix and set the dial ready to go alien.

" Because the only thing to stop Farlo is a dragon alien and if one had the will to turn against him, he would need the cure to change it back before it could kill him."

Lance hugged Ben for the good news they found among all the depressing events and Ben growled since it was hurting him.

" Sorry Ben couldn't resist, but I do fear we have another problem, the power surge we felt earlier may have come from Kevin which means Farlo has made him into one of servants. He must have been the one to erase Kevin's memories, which explains why Kevin didn't remember you until you two kissed."

Ben thought about it and it did explain why Kevin was acting different than before.

" Why Kevin though? I mean why tell Kevin he was in an accident?"

Lance sighed sadly as he saw tears being to form in Ben's eyes and offered him a tissue.

" That's what we need to ask my uncle and stop his plans from happening and...I feel sleepy."

Ben blinked and felt his vision getting dark as they didn't realize the room was filling with a sleeping gas and they tried to stay awake.  
>Soon they passed out and darkness filled their vision. Ben groaned as he finally woke up and everything was blurry.<br>Once his vision focused, he saw Gwen and Albedo in a cage and Lance hung in the air by his hands and feet in energy shackles.

" I see you're finally awake, so you're the legendary Ben Tennyson? It seems we have a familiar acquaintance."

Before Ben could say anything, Farlo signaled and the Draconian Kevin walked into the room and stood next to Farlo.  
>Ben looked at the dragon confused and scared from the glowing red eyes filled with a lust for blood and ready to kill.<br>A familiar scent hit his nose and he gasped realizing who was standing before him and found himself chained.

" Kevin?!"

Farlo chuckled as the dragon went up to Ben and sniffed hi clothes and hair deeply as he growled.  
>He snorted and kept sniffing Ben all over before their eyes met, it felt like he was going in a trance.<br>Ben kept his guard up and the chains that kept held him made it impossible to stand up at all.  
>He couldn't reach the watch and felt the dragon sniff his neck and felt the claws run along his back.<p>

" And yet he doesn't recognize you, how sad with the history you two share. Oh well at least you will feed him in a different way, LEVIN ATTACK!"

The dragon stood there, unmoving and Farlo growled.

" I SAID ATTACK LEVIN, I AM YOUR MASTER!"

" I answer to no one!"

Kevin turned to face Farlo and roared before charging into him, knocking the cane into a corner of the lab.


	22. Showdown Part 1

Ben looked around for anything to help him escape the chains and help out Albedo and his cousin Gwen.  
>Ben gasped as the chains were torn off as Kevin came back sniffing his chest before licking his face and neck.<br>Ben's face turned dark red as his boyfriend's tongue was getting close to his crotch, not a good place to be pleasured.  
>Kevin didn't care as he kept inching closer and closer to what he wanted so badly, loving the arousal coming off Ben.<br>A cough made the dragon stop his actions and growl as he carried Ben with him to the control panel.

He pressed a series of buttons which opened the cage and release Lance, Lance rubbed his wrists and ankles before he helped Gwen and Albedo.  
>Gwen rubbed her head as her mana was slowly getting back to normal levels and Albedo felt his headache leave as his energy levels were normal.<br>This new information about Lance was unsettling, Ben however kept trying to make Kevin stop licking him, but it was getting worse than before.  
>A loud roar made everyone stand near Kevin as the ground was shaking as something was coming their way with a low growl and heavy breathing.<p>

Lance growled before he shifted into his dragon form as his uncle came before them as a twisted serpent skeleton dragon with jagged claws.  
>Draconem eyes were glowing orange with a yellow iris looking at his nephew with anger and a seething look of disgust towards Kevin and Ben.<br>His body was all skeleton with sharp bone spikes covering him like a suit of armor with a whip like tail with a spiked ball at the end lashing behind him.  
>The twisted black beating heart was barely visible from his ribcage as if black smoke was inside his body as he breathed black smoke.<p>

" How many lives do you own nephew? If it weren't for you, your parents and mate would still be alive. I was next in the line until you were born, just as weak as your father! I could have made us the next step in evolution, but your father wanted us to stay hidden! We don't need to get along with the humans, we can use them as our slaves which is why I need to make them into my servants. The weak must die so that the strong survive and fix this backwater planet!"

Kevin growled as he pulled Ben against his chest, but Lance signaled Kevin to back off because this was his fight, his uncle, his dirty laundry.  
>Lance would finally get closure for all the trauma he endured and to finally avenge Mauna for her sacrifice so that he would be here today.<p>

" I knew you were the one who lead the hunters to our home no on else could leave the village except you and my parents! You killed my parents and Mauna because you wanted the throne?! My father didn't want you to lead because you're unstable and your hatred of humans! You were going to lead us to death, but you did anyway, you don't deserve to live after trying to kill me and my friends. I don't see how Kevin fits into all this!"

Soon the walls of the building started cracking releasing the twisted mutated experiments to surround Kevin and group like hungry animals.  
>Lance went to help only for a wall of fire separated him and his uncle cackled hoping they were torn apart and eaten until their bones remained.<br>Kevin snorted as he watched the creatures hiss and circle them like wild animals, Ben turned the dial and noticed there were different aliens available.  
>So Ben just picked a random one and he was covered in a green light as he transformed into a tall green plant like alien with an red and yellow flame shaped head.<br>He had thorns coming out of his shoulders and elbows along with a strong scent that make everyone gag and their noses burn from the foul stench.

" SWAMPFIRE! Ugh what's that smell? Oh wait that's me."

Gwen rolled her eyes as she started firing mana blasts while Albedo used his martial art training to keep the creatures at bay from Gwen.  
>Kevin just violently swiped and rammed the creatures out of his way with ease while Swampfire grew vines to round up the creatures.<br>They just kept coming and coming and there appeared to be no end in sight as they were caged into cages made of vines with thorns.

" I know this may be a bad time to ask, but are you really there Kevin or am I talking to a puppet?"

Swampfire felt a clawed hand rub his back gently and stay there as his body was slowly getting warm.

" It's me Benji, your scent broke the serum's control when I sniffed you earlier. You're my mate, why wouldn't I remember you? It is hard to stay focused when you're near me and your scent is teasing me."

Swampfire gasped as fire crept from his hands and green seeds popped out of his body, the building blew up, bodies and rubble flying everywhere in sight.  
>Gwen managed to cover them in a mana bubble before the explosion and shielding them from flying through the air along with the experimented victims.<br>They looked around to find all the creatures were asleep and landed in different positions and areas of the destroyed laboratory that wasn't smoking rubble.

" Of all the aliens you could have chosen, you choose the one that causes fire explosions?!"

Kevin snarled at her as Swampfire rubbed his arm in embarrassment for slipping up.

" HEY NO ON IS DEAD! Besides we need to help Lance whether he wants it or not."

Once they made sure nothing would stop them, they made their way to the battle scene were the fire wall was gone now.  
>One thing's for sure, Lance's battle would need all their help so he could succeed in stopping his unstable psychotic uncle.<br>Albedo has been too quiet during all this, but they all agreed Farlo had to be stopped for the good of humans and aliens.


	23. Showdown Part 2

Lance growled as he chased after uncle as he tried to get away using the fire to run until Farlo came to a wall halting his escape.  
>Lance jumped through the flames, shifting into his true form with a roar as a gray western dragon with charcoal grey eyes.<br>Curved spikes running along his back were charcoal grey with a white sheen, black twisted claws scratching the ground as he walked.  
>Thick scales were plated like a heavy suit of armor covering him as his wings perched on his back with charcoal grey spikes at the ends.<br>A mane of dark gray hair covered his neck thickly like a lion mane with two thick charcoal grey bull horns coming ready to gore anyone.  
>His mouth revealed a maw of razor teeth as he snarled in anger and instinct as his uncle tried not to cower before his nephew.<p>

" Murderer!"

" No Lance, you don't understand what I am trying to do. We can have everything we've always wanted."

" You don't deserve to live after what you've done to me!"

" But I'm family! You can't kill family."

" You mudered your brother and sister in law! YOU MURDERED MY MATE AND EVERYONE WE KNEW! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT'S RIGHT AND WRONG!"

Farlo sprayed a huge cloud of black smoke in Lance's face as a dirty trick, burning Lance's eyes as he tried to wipe them only to feel teeth sink into him.  
>Farlo sank his teeth into Lance's left shoulder and began to pull Lance reared and swiped to make his uncle release his shoulder as he felt pain.<br>Farlo used his tail to hit Lance, but Lance managed to dodge each swipe as it grazed his cheek, Lance bit down on the tail and started tearing it.

Farlo shrieked as the muscles in his tail began to tear and his blood drip onto the ground making him claw Lance's body to free himself.  
>His claws were out of reach so he launched black fire as a defense, but Lance raised his own tail and began cutting into his uncle's back.<br>Chunks of bones were flying all over the place as Lance's tail kept chopping away to drain his uncle only to get a kick in his stomach.  
>Soon both dragons were free of each other's grasp as they panted for air and snarled at each other from the clash of teeth and tails.<p>

Farlo roared as he went to ram Lance, but a huge tan blur tackled him into some rubble and he roared at the intruder.  
>Lance looked to see Albedo stand beside him and check his wounds as Kevin carried Gwen to their spot on the ground.<br>He turned to see a large dinosaur stomping and punching his uncle until he was pushed back with some minor cuts.  
>Lance growled as Albedo was cleaning the wound on his shoulder and applying ointment to speed up his healing power.<br>He knew Albedo was upset, but he didn't tell him in order to protect him, but it didn't work out like he wanted it to.

" If you're wondering the dinosaur is Ben, now hold still before you tear your shoulder more."

Lance sighed as he watched Ben fight his uncle and found himself watching the large lizard's muscles flexed and pulled as he fought was hypnotizing.  
>He wanted to help, but his wounds made him stay in place as Albedo and Gwen healed him while Kevin watched Ben, ready to take over for him.<br>Still this was his battle meaning he had to finish it, but still he was glad for their help now as Ben was winning and unaware of Farlo's tail.  
>It was aimed at his head until Kevin grabbed it and ripped Farlo's tail off and used it to beat the vile man while Ben kept punching.<br>Farlo wheezed as his blood was covering the ground, but he hissed as he lunged for Ben as two spikes were lodged in his hips, making him unable to stand.

Two snake like fangs gleamed from his mouth as he went to bite when he was stopped by Kevin grabbed his jaws and began to pull them apart.  
>Farlo vainly clawed his legs making Kevin growl as he kept pulling Farlo's mouth, watching the muscles tear and bleed from being torn.<br>Lance whipped his tail and two spikes dug into Farlo's neck, making him limp with a loud crunch and a spray of blood covering Kevin's chest.  
>Kevin tore Farlo in half and smashed his skull in, Lance sighed as his uncle now lay dead before him and torn into two pieces like meat.<br>It was finally over, he can move on in peace and got revenge as Ben moved the now dead Farlo aside as he checked Kevin to see the bleeding stopped.

" See I'm fine, nothing can stop me Benji or should I say Humoungasaur."

Ben jabbed him lightly as he just grumbled from the comment.

" Well excuse me for caring! We just got together and I didn't want to lose you!"

Kevin's dragon hands grabbed the smaller lizard hands and looked into his green eyes.

" We've always been together, we have been seperated, but our love never died. No matter what, we'll always be together and overcome whatever comes our way."

Humoungasaur smiled until Kevin pulled him against his bigger, buffer body and kissed him hard to make the dinosaur give in.  
>Gwen smiled at the scene, but Lance was making gagging noises until Albedo hit him as Humoungasaur hugged the dragon.<br>A cough made the kissing stop as a man with black and white hair in a white lab coat appeared holding a gold pocket watch.

" Hello children I see Farlo has been stopped finally. I'm disappointed that he lied to me, but I am glad he was stopped. Oh where are my manners, I am Professor Paradox owner of the Time Paradox Assisted Living Facility and I know you have questions. Now where to begin?"


	24. The End

Professor Paradox handed Humoungasaur some clothes as Kevin began to glow and shrink from his dragon form.  
>The large dinosaur alien covered Kevin with his hands and gave him the clean clothes to change into.<br>Soon the giant hands opened to reveal Kevin as a human again with a black shirt, dark blue jeans and gray shoes.  
>Soon a loud beeping noise filled the air as Ben was human also as his body was fighting off exhaustion.<br>Ben checked his side to see the cut on his hips was slowly healing, weird Humoungasaur was hit there.

" Now that everyone is decent, one of the reasons why I'm here is because I own the Time Paradox ALF which is making everyone's mind the main reason is because this was all done to help Ben in this time. See I can travel to different realities, each one that is unique and different that must never cross otherwise the universe will collapse, but that is for another time so let's move on children. First of all I know Ben you are confused because in the different realities, you aren't happy being with Julie and mostly Kevin isn't either with Gwen or not there at all. The only times you are happy is when you're friends with Kevin or in a relationship although you both go through dramatic and tough challenges. So in a nutshell you're better off with Kevin because he doesn't force you to change into someone you're not and he lets be yourself like you do with him. You two balance each other out which explains why Kevin went through this experiment."

Gwen was shocked and disappointed as Paradox explained himself as if it was the simplest thing in the world.  
>Lance and Albedo nodded in agreement since they complete each the same way and they saw that in Kevin and Ben.<br>Ben looked towards Kevin seeing him in a different way, his hair covering his eyes to keep Ben from looking into his eyes.

" Ben I did sign up for this experiment because I regret how we left things 5 years ago. When I first saw you, I knew you were the only one for me, but my pride and wild side didn't want to give that up if things went wrong between us. Don't get me wrong, our first time together was perfect even though we were underage and hot, I should have trusted you, but being on my own warped my view of people. I did learn that in order for the next part of your life to begin, the old part had to die in order to move on and I did all this to be with you although I didn't think Farlo was using it as a cover."

Lance and Albedo came closer since Lance's shoulder healed up nicely and he stayed on guard in case one of the experiments attacked.  
>Ben thought about everything with his grandfather, Kevin's drastic change in personality and what has happened to find it all connected.<br>Still Paradox was smiling at the young pair as he checked his pocket watch again and cleaned the glass surface free of dirt and prints.

" So yes Kevin wanted a second chance to fix the strain between your relationship. Sure he became this lovable character, but still I never imagined Farlo was lying to me this whole time. I hope none of you have been harmed or scarred from this experience, but I did pull some strings and made it so Kevin would get hired at the ALF. When I found out Max was there for 5 years, I knew Ben would try to get him out so with Kevin working there, it worked out as you can see."

Ben was bright red and hid his face in Kevin's shoulder while Kevin kept an arm around him to keep them warm from the cold air.  
>Gwen checked her hair and clothes while Albedo looked around to see only rubble and smoke all around them from the battle.<br>Lance sighed as his flexed his wings before he finally revealed why Max was sent to the ALF and how he stayed there all this time.

" Well Ben it turns out Max was right, he wasn't crazy like we thought we did because of what my uncle did. You see my uncle planted a specific pill he designed to alter the mind like dimentia. He was following Max because he's the best plumber in the universe so he figured by making him crazy and having him locked up, his plans for world domination wouldn't have been hindered. I didn't realize Max was being drugged by us unintentionally until we did a blood test as he was released. it showed his blood was mixed with a chemical from a pill he was ordered to take everyday. One week the factory was closed down so he didn't take it and the week off cleaned his system in which he wigged out from the sudden change. It does explain why his prior meetings to be released were ruined by his sudden outbursts."

Ben nodded slowly, although his brain was trying not to catch on fire from all this information. Weird how it was all connected and it's rather shocking.  
>Still Ben was touched that Kevin went through all this to make up for their past fights as Paradox searched his pockets for something important.<br>He sighed in relief as he removed a large syringe filled with a yellow liquid that made Lance sniff the air and he knew what was inside it.

" Ahhh here it is, this is the antidote that Farlo created to stop the Draconem that turned against him. I have the formula to make cures for all these poor victims, but the real question is, will Kevin want the cure? Right now Kevin you are a Draconem and if you don't take this antidote, you will be stuck as one forever so the choice is yours."

Kevin thought about his options since this was a big decision, to become human like before or stay as a Draconem?  
>He looked down to see Ben was watching him with curious and careful eyes waiting for his decision on the matter.<br>The syringe was right in front of him, everything would be back to normal so he reached towards only to push it back.

" This antidote would serve better to all the people Farlo took and experimented on. Besides I like the idea of being a badass Draconem and having Benji as my sexy uke at my side."

Ben huffed and tried to escape as Kevin licked his face and held him close as Gwen rolled her eyes, Albedo shook his head and Lance made gagging noises at it.  
>Paradox smiled as he placed the syringe into a small metal briefcase and placed it on the floor checking his watch again and gasping at the time it showed.<p>

" Oh my look at the time, I have stayed too long so I hope I answered your questions except for the main one, the christmas party. You see Ben went to the ALF Christmas party and got very drunk off the eggnog. He wandered to Lance's office and walked in on a drunk Lance and Albedo being...intimate. So Ben ended up having a threesome with them. From I saw on the video, it was hot, but you're lucky I was able to get this footage before anyone else did. Also Kevin don't be mad, Ben was drunk and wasn't aware of anything, besides for him not to remember, it must have been bad."

Paradox held up the dvd in a case like he was teasing them before he waved goodbye and disappeared in a flash.  
>Kevin thought about it before he snickered, making Lance growl in annoyance from the insult and snickering.<br>Soon plumbers and plumber vehicles flooded the area as the bodies of the unconscious victims were collected.  
>Everyone had given a report to the plumbers on what happened and handed over the antidote to help the victims.<br>Ben asked if anyone knew anything about Max only for Magister Labrid to appear before him with his weapons drawn.

" You're looking for Max Tennyson, and you claim he is your grandfather? Then you must be the legendary Ben Tennyson, it's an honor to meet you, but I wish it were under better circumstances. You see Max was helping me on a mission before this incident and when I found out he was released I went looking for him. We lost contact about two days ago and when the Omnitrix signal came on, I assumed someone was trying to steal it. Now that I know you're back, we can help each other after I make sure nothing of Farlo's plans can be used against us. I will contact you if I have any information."

Farlo's dead body was sealed into a black bag and Lance managed to retrieve his cane before it was taken away from him again.  
>The cane belonged to Lance's father meaning he was next in line and he got the data off it so they wouldn't need the cane as well.<br>Soon the area was cleared of the large chunks of rubble and smoke leaving our hero group alone again with a new mission.  
>Gwen looked to find Kevin and Ben were already gone, assuming they went to look for Max even though it was pass their curfew.<br>Lance and Albedo offered her a ride home since no one would see Lance as a dragon and Kevin had already left with Ben.  
>Well the truth was Kevin and Ben were actually in Kevin's car in a secluded area with bottles of water, food and cleaning supplies.<p>

Kevin carried Ben back to his condo which has destroyed so Ben offered Kevin to stay with him at his house until he could get his own place.  
>Kevin smirked as he placed Ben in his car and wanted to reward him which is why the car was rocking steady as the windows were fogging up quickly.<br>Ben was lying on his back in the backseat completely bare, moaning wantonly, his exotic green eyes glazed with lust as Kevin's mouth was on his soft neck.  
>Kevin was bare as well pounding Ben into the back seats like a wild animal as his back was slowly covered by thick black scales and spikes.<br>His eyes were glowing bright yellow as he increased his thrusts and pulled Ben into his lap without breaking the rhythm of his thrusting hips.  
>The dragon tail came out to jerk off Ben as Kevin made his moans and screams increase in volume as he was ravished into the night.<p> 


End file.
